Lets Change
by MiyaAomine
Summary: PARA UKE! INGIN ME RAPE SEME MEREKA! Apakah hal itu akan berhasil? Di sini*summary ngaco!*(AKAMURA) Chapter 4 UPDATE!/WARNING ! : OOC!tingkat akut! Garing! SMUT! RAPE! YAOI! LEMON! TYPO(s) other warning INSIDE DON'T LIKE..? DONT' READ RnR Please...COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Moshi~ Moshi~ Minna-sann! *tebar bunga***

**Annyeonghaseo yourobun,.,..!*tebar receh***

***ditipuksendal***

**Sebelum masuk ke fanfic.. aku mau ngenalin diri dulu..*nggadayangmaukenalan* Miya Aihara desu~*kalian bisa manggil Miya-chan aja atau widya boleh juga(nama asli kwkwkwk), author baru (buat acc) di ffn yang sangat butuh bantuan kalian untuk membuat fic, dan juga butuh suport dari kalian semua,! Semoga bisa akrab dengan fic fic gaje ku dan pasti nya aku ini author specialis(?) lemon *ddoorr!* dan sad ending juga fantasy, aku jarang buat yang romance kaya sinetron #ditimpukgranat#Ok untuk pembukaan pertama aku persembhkan fic aneh bin tidak senonoh -_-(dari fandom yang aku candu banget ni liat muka chara nya yang unyu unyu*maksud lo*)" oh ya aku sering banget bikin lemon tapi tetap ngga hot maaf kan kalau ngga hot..dan juga typo itu pasti ada walau aku sudah sangat teliti membaca nya tapi kadang kadang males baca ulang*ok ini nggapenting* mohon patisipasi nya..**

**Dan mulai sekarang dan untuk selanjut nya MOHON BANTUAN NYA *BOW***

Lets Change~! [Scene I]

**Pair** : Kagami X Kuroko **[Note : pair akan berganti di setiap chapter.^^/]**

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko Basketball's © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Sumary : PARA UKE! INGIN ME RAPE SEME MEREKA! Apakah hal itu akan berhasil? Di sini*summary ngaco!*

WARNING ! : OOC!tingkat akut! Garing! SMUT! RAPE! YAOI! LEMON! TYPO(s) Segala hal tak senonoh bahasa aneh! EYD berantakan, IF YOUR UNDER 18 Y.O..? PLEASE BACK! Ya kalau mau baca juga silahkan karna author 97 line#pokerface# *dilemparbakiak* dan author ingatkann! Yang tak suka dengan adegan tidak senonoh! YAOI! Tidak usah baca! Don't Like..? Don't Read..! NO bashing! (fanfic itu hanya untuk hiburan semataa! Ok..~ mariiii

-Miya-Chan!-

"grrr!" aura hitam sang emperor eyes menjalar ke seluruh ruangan, namun para lelaki manis yang lain nya hanya bisa menelan ludah mereka, berharap sang capten (mantan) tak membunuh mereka, tampak empat sudut siku siku di kening sang lelaki yang memiliki dua warna mata tersebut, yang sukses membuat semua lelaki yang ada di sana bergidik ngeri. Dan menatap lelaki bersurai pirang dengan tatapan "kurang ajar kau Kisee!"

"eeehh! Kenapa semua nya menatap ku-ssu!" protes sang lelaki bersurai pirang yang merasa dia tak salah apa-apa, (padahal dia dalang semua ini, bagaimana tidak! Seenak nya saja dia memanggil di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat seperti ini! Jam 12 malammm! Apakah dia tak tahu kata istirahat..?)

"jadi.. kau mau apa memanggil kami malam-malam begini..?" Tanya seorang lelaki bersurai hujau seraya membetulkan letak kaca mata sejak tadi merosot*maklum..pesek*Bugh!*

"begini-ssu!, kalian tahu kan bagai mana rasa jadi uke itu-ssu!" jelas Kise memulai pembicaraan yang bisa di bilang sudah langsung ke inti nya. Mereka semua mengganguk keculai sang emperor eyes yang bertambah empat sudut siku siku di kening nya, ia bangkit dari duduk nya dan meremas kerah baju Kise sambil menatap horror teman (baca: budak) nya itu, sedangkan si epunya hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati.

"apa yang kau maksud ryouta!"

"a.. begini Akashicchi~a"

"aku benci tentang kuadrat UKE dan SEME aku benci ituu!"(dia sebenar nya tak terima menjadi uke tapi mau bagaimana lagi badan sekecil teri minta jadi seme nya si Murasakibara yang badan nya sebesar jerapah gitu -_- kan ngga cocok toh*gunting melayang*)

"begini~ Akashicchi aku mau mengajak kalian begini… dengar dulu penjelasan aku ssu~" pinta Kise dengan mata yang berair, Akashi menghela nafas nya dan melepaskan cengraman nya dari kerah baju Kise.

"baiklah jelaskan.."

"begini~ mina! Aku kesal pada Aominecchi yang seenak nya sendiri itu! Aku ingin menjadi SEME ssu! Kalian pasti tahu kan rasa nya jadi UKE ssu.. kalau sesudah seks pasti tak bisa berjalan dan sangat lama menunggu sperma turun dari lubang mu ssu.. aku tersiksa..!~ kalian pasti seperti itu kan ssu..?" jelas Kise dengan semangat 45, dan sukses membuat semua teman-teman nya yang notabe nya adalah para uke hanya bisa meratapi nasip nya, benar yang di katakana Kise, menjadi uke sangat menyikasa, namun ada juga positif nya, tidak perlu capek capek bergerak .

"…." Yang lain nya hanya terdiam, dengan wajah aneh mereka masing masing, mereka mencoba berfikir tentang perkataan Kise yang tiba-tiba ini.

"kau membuat kami…. Ingin membunuh para seme ya Kise..?" Tanya Kuroko yang sedari tadi hanya diam, Kise hanya menggeleng dan berdiri di depan mereka semua, bahkan Akashi yang biasa nya memimpin sekarang tak memikirkan hal hal seperti itu.

"dan aku ingin mengajak kalian ssu! Bagaimana kalau kita balas dendam ssu! Siapa yang beraniii ssu!"

"maksud mu….? Kita akan mennjadikan seme kita itu uke..?" Tanya Midorima, Kise mengganguk dan dibalas dengan aura-aura gelap dari sang emperor eyes.

"KALIAN SIH ENAK! AKU DAN KUROKO BAGAI MANA!"teriak Akashi yang merasa dia di lecehkan oleh Kise, bagai mana tidak! Dia harus menjadi seme sang Murasakibara atsuji yang tinggi nya 203*betulnggatu(?) sedangkan dia (tiadak usah di baca) mana seimbang.. dan tentang Kuroko ya masa Kuroko yang imoet*author lebay* harus meng-seme kan si macan liar Kagami yang tinggi nya 190 sedangkan Kuroko hanya (ini juga tak usah di baca) bagaimana jadi nya coba! Sedangkan Kise _it's ok_ badan nya juga tak beda jauh dengan Aomine yang remang remang *jedeer!* dan Midorima, itu seperti nya paling mudah, dia kan lebih tinggi dari Takao tapi tak lebih macho-_- dan mereka semua kan predikat nya sekarang uke, begini ya uke tentu saja ingin jadi seme.. seme belum tentu mau jadi UKE ! dan para seme itu punya gengsi yang tak akan mudah di turun kan begitu saja, mana mau para seme itu mendesah "ah ah! Faster!" sedangkan notabe nya dia yang membuat orang mendesah seperti itu! itulah masalah yang paling besar yang tak terfikir oleh otak Kise yang kecil (note : mungkin Murasakibara tak terlalu payah karna dia tahu perintah Akashi adalah absolute lah ! ini Aomine = tempramental Kagami= bodo wae Takao =bodo wae*author di lempar gunting*)

"gampang ssu! Kita punya aturan ssu! Kita bukan izin kepada nya ssu! Kita hanya me rape nya ssu! Bayangkan ssu! Seme kalian dengan wajah merah dan meminta lebih ssu~"

Hening seketika (author pun hening, ikutan mikir *mimisan*pingsan)~~ mereka semua masih menjalankan otak kotor nya untuk memikirkan apa yang di sebutkan oleh Kise, dan berakhir pada.

*crrroott!* mimisan yang di alami oleh Kuroko, tunggu siapa..? kau tak salah menulis nya,? ia Kuroko yang itu ternyata dia….

"Kurokocchi!" teriak Kise sambil memberikan tisu kepada Kuroko yang di barengi dengan sweatdrop berjamaah dari semua yang ada di situ. Tak menyangka kalau Kuroko tetsuya sama dengan bejad nya dengan Aomine.*huassyiiiimm!*

"ok..ok! setuju kan ssu!? Haah begini.. kalau kalian bisa melakukan itu-ssu dan memotret wajah seme kalian saat klimaks.. aku akan memberikan hadiahh!" teriak Kise dengan nada riang.

"hadiah..?'

"ia.. hadiah nya adalah… it's secret.." ucap Kise sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata nya dan ber inggris ria, yang lain nya hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal melihat sang perfect copy yang narsis ini.

"baik lah.. kapan di kumpulkan foto nya..?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menyumbat hidung nya dengan tisu.

"besok donk ssu!"

*swich!* tampak empat sudut siku siku muncul di kening Akashi dia mengangkat gunting nya tepat di wajah Kise, batapa tidak, seenak nya saja membangunkan mereka semua dan menyuruh mereka melakukan seks tengah malam begini dan juga mereka kan tak tinggal serumah dengan seme mereka.

"ryoutaaaaaaaa!"

"T_T maaf suu aku bercanda.. akhir minggu ssu!"

**OKK!ssu~ let's Change~~ BEGINS!**

Kita akan mulai dengan pasangan milk shake.. yaitu..*jeng jeng!* Kagami dan Kuroko yang sedang asik latihan basket di lapangan sekolah Seirin, dan melakukan latihan seperti biasa, sampai sang coach menyuruh semua nya untuk menyudahi latihan mereka. Karna memang hari sudah semakin sore

"haah~ akhir nya berakhir.." keluh sang lelaki berambut merah seraya mengelap keringat yang becucuran di sekitar pelipis nya, ia mengalihkan padangan nya kearah sang kekasih yang sibuk meneguk air mineral nya.

"Kuroko.." panggil nya lembut, membuat sang kekasih sekaligus "bayangan" nya itu menoleh kepada nya.

"ia..? Kagami-kun..?"

"mau pulang bersama..?"

"aku akan menginap di rumah Kagami-kun…" jawab Kuroko yang sama sekali tak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Kagami, sedangkan Kagami hanya bisa menganguk dan bingung kenapa dengan sang Kuroko tetsuya.. tak biasa nya dia seperti ini, yah tentu saja sang bayangan sedang menjalankan rencana nya, tak lupa sebuah kamera digital di dalam tas sekolah nya. Dan dia juga berfikiran sama seperti Kise, ingin mencoba bagaimana rasa nya menjadi seme.

#skip time#

Di ujung jalan tampak dua orang lelaki sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko dan Kagami, mereka sibuk bercanda dan tertawa , tak ada rasa canggung di atara mereka.

"oh ya.. kemarin aku melihat Kise di tengah malam..? apa kalian berkumpul di tengah malam..?" Tanya Kagami yang sukses membuat Kuroko menyemburkan milk shake nya dan tersedak.

"huk..huk..huk!" Kuroko menundukan badan nya seraya terus menyemburkan milk shake dari mulut nya, Kagami yang melihat itu hanya memutar bolamata nya bosan lalu merogoh saku nya mengambil saputangan nya, ia berjongkok dan mengelap sisa milk shake yang terdapat di ujung bibir Kuroko.

"kenapa..sih.. dasar.."ucap Kagami dengan sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah uke nya yang menurut nya terlalu berlebihan itu, Kuroko hanya diam karna perlakuan Kagami, namun entah mengapa tangan nya bergerak mengelus pipi sang kekasih dengan lembut.

"hmm.. adahpphh!" Kagami sontak membulat kan mata nya saat tiba-tiba saja Kuroko mencium bibir nya, dengan jelas Kagami bisa merasakan manis milk shake di sekitar bibir Kuroko, lalu dengan santai nya Kuroko memasukan lidah nya ke dalam mulut Kagami, membuat sang kekasih malah makin terkejut, mereka terus menikmati ciuman sampai rasa manis milk shake tadi habis, mereka bahkan tak sadar berapa banyak nya yang melihat adengan mereka dengan respon yang bermacam-macam ada yang sweatrop, ada yang langsung teriak ala fangirl dan ini berlaku untuk para fujoshi.

"sudah… bersih kan.. ayo kita pergi.. Kagami-kun.." titah Kuroko seraya menarik tangan Kagami yang masih terpaku karna ulah sang kekasih tadi, _"yang benar saja kenapa Kuroko…yang tadii itu apaaa!_" teriak Kagami dalam hati entah mengapa bukan nya senang seperti nya dia merasa akan mendapatkan pengalaman buruk malam ini, insting macan sangat peka ya. Dan Kagami benar benar melupakan tentang pertanyaan nya tadi.

#Kagami Home#

Di rumah Kagami mereka berdua malah sibuk mengerjakan tugas rumah yang di berikan oleh sensei tadi siang, beberapa kali Kagami menguap pertanda ia mulai bosan dengan angka angka yang tertulis di depan nya, ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan Kuroko yang sedari tadi mencoba menjelaskan. Ia menopang dagu nya dengan tangan dan menatap ke Kuroko yang masih komat kamit tak menentu, namun Kuroko mengentikan komat kamit nya saat melihat Kagami yang tak mendengarkan nya.

"Kagami-kun…!"

"hai~ sayang…"

"kau tak memperhatikan ku.. lihat pr mu sama sekali belum terisi!"

"hmmm.. aku ngantuk…" lirih Kagami seraya merebahkan diri nya di lantai yang hanya beralaskan karpet, Kuroko mengela nafas nya berat dan mengalihkan pandangan nya lagi ke buku pelajaran nya,tangan nya dengan lihai menulis semua jawaban nya sudah ia cari sejak tadi, hanya terdengar suara goresan pena dengan kertas di ruangan yang tak terlalu besar tersebut, dan teus seperti itu sampai pada suara dengkuran kecil dari depan, ia menaiki meja dan melihat seorang lelaki sedang tidur dengan wajah yang amat tenang.

"tidur…?" gundam Kuroko ia mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 22:00 ternyata sudah lumayan malam, tentu saja sang macan pemalas itu sudah berlabuh ke alam mimpi nya.

*smirk* sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah Kuroko tunjukan kepada siapapun, terlukis jelas di bibir nya sebuah senyuman yang akan membuat orang merindirng, sebuah senyuman penuh makna yang lebih mengerikan dari senyuman sadis sang emperor eyes. Perlahan Kuroko merangkak dan memposisikan diri nya di atas Kagami yang masih sibuk dalam mimpi nya, lalu Kuroko menggapai tas nya dan mengambil sebuah dasi atau sekarang sudah berganti nama menjadi tali pengikat, selambat mungkin Kuroko mengangkat tangan Kagami dan mengikat nya sekuat yang ia bisa, juga tak lupa doa doa yang di lontarkan untuk tali a.k.a dasi tadi agar tak tanggal atau putus, bisa saja kan, dengan kekuatan sang Kagami taiga apa saja bisa hancur.

"taiga.. lets change baby~ah" desah Kuroko tepat di telinga sang seme, membuat sang empunya terbangun mendengar suara yang sangat intest di telinga nya, namun dia merasakan ada yeng aneh, dia sama sekali tak bisa menggerakan tangan nya.

"na..ni! oii Kurokoo!" teriak panik Kagami sambil terus meronta, berharap benda nista di tangan nya benar-benar lepas, Kuroko menempelkan tubuh nya dengan tubuh Kagami dan tangan nya mengelus dada Kagami.

"aku tak mengerti perkataan ku tadi. Taiga.. bukan nya kau pindahan dari amerika..?"

"haah!" Kagami mempelototkan mata nya, ia mengingat perkataan Kuroko pada nya tadi, yang membuat nya terbangun "lets change..?" gundam nya dia menaikan bola mata(?) nya mencoba mencari tahu apa yang di katakan Kuroko, dia mengerti apa arti nya mari bertukar, bertukar apa..? itu lah sekarang yang difikirkan oleh Kagami, bertukar apa..? dan sukses membuat Kuroko benar benar ingin merape seme yang bodoh nya sangat keterlaluan, bukan nya dia yang sering menyeranag Kuroko duluan bahkan dialah si otak pervert, tapi kenapa malah jadi nya begini, ternya BaKagami adalah julukan yang sangat tepat.

"apaaaaaaaaaaa! Tidak mauuu!" teriak Kagami tiba-tiba membuat Kuroko terlonjak kaget, ternyata sang macan sudah menemukan jawaban nya.

"kau harus mau.."

"tapi aku tak mau bertukar rumah dengan mu nigou mengerikan..!"

Ternyata permisa! Dia masih sangat bodoh..!, Kuroko memukul sendiri kening nya dan menatap Kagami seakan berkata "kau akan berkahir taiga!" membuat sang empunya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri, kenapa uke nya yang polos dan imut sekarang auranya menjadi psikopat seperti Akashi…(itu karena kau terlalu dobe, baKagami)

"kau membuatku kesal taiga!~ akan ku tunjukan bagaimana bertukar dengan kuu!" kesal Kuroko dengan nada yang amat mengerikan, lalu dengan beringas nya Kuroko membuka kemeja putih Kagami dan mulai menjilati tonjolan kecil di sekitar dada Kagami yang sukses membuat sang empunya mengijang hebat, dan di sini lah otak Kagami berjalan dengan lancar, Kagami langsung memberonta namun nihil pengikat tangan nya sangat kuat.

"ku…roko hen~~ ahh hentikan aku tak mau menjadi uke~!" teriak Kagami di sela sela desahan nya. Kuroko mengentikan aktifitas nya dan menatap Kagami dengan intenst.

"akhir nya kau mengerti.. taiga~ sayang… kau harus mau…" bisik Kuroko tepat di telinga Kagami yang sukes membuat merinding sang macan.

"tidakkkhhaah..! aah..!" Kagami berteriak saat tiba tiba Kuroko menggigit kasar putting Kagami, sedangan tanganya sibuk memerintir tonjolan sebelah nya lagi, kalau boleh jujur Kagami menikmati hal tersebut, karna memang dia yang biasa nya melayani, jadi tentu di hati kecil nya ingin juga di layani.

Kuroko semakin liar,ia terus menjilat putting Kagami hingga benda itu benar benar basah dan membengkak, merasa sudah puas perlahan Kuroko melepaskan bibir nya dari dada Kagami dan sungguh sang uke sangat terkejut saat melihat ekspresi sang seme lihat saja, wajah yang memerah padam saliva yang terus menetes dari mulut nya dan mata sayu nya pertanda banyak nya nafsu di sana, yosh seperti nya Kuroko mulai bersemangat, dengan cepat Kuroko mengambil kamera untuk mengabadikan adegan yang mungkin akan ia dapatkan hanya hari ini saja.

*klik!* suara dan flash light kamera membuat Kagami sadar dari lamunan(?) nya tadi dan berteriak saat Kuroko sekarang sedang aksik membuka setiap helai pakayan yang menempel di tubuh atletis Kagami, sesudah Kagami naked! Dengan sadis Kuroko melumat bibir Kagami, menggigit kuat bibir bawah sang seme membuat si empunya mengerang dan saat itu lah lidah Kuroko menyusup masuk kedalam liang basah itu, dengan lihai sang bayangan bermain di dalam sana dan mengabsen semua yang ada di sana.

"ukhpphh…" desah Kagami di sertai dengan saliva yang terus menetes dari sudut bibir nya, merasa sudah kehabisan stok oksigen Kuroko melepaskan tautan bibir nya dan dengan sangat sexy ia menjilat beberapa saliva Kagami yang tertinggal di bibir nya, membuat Kagami hanya bisa menahan malu entah mengapa Kuroko sangat sexy dan macho malam ini membuat nafsu nya benar benar sudah pada batas nya.

"wajah mu merah sayang… kau mau lebih…?" damn! Ini sungguh membuat Kagami gila,dia berfikir apa salah nya menjadi uke untuk malam ini? Apakah itu pemikiran seorang seme yang sangat berwibawa.! Dasar gila.

"hmmm…aah…" desah Kagami saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh batang kejantanan nya, memberikan sensasi aneh di sana, ternyata itu Kuroko yang sibuk dengan aktifitas jilat menjilat nya, dengan ganas nya kurkoko menjilat batangan Kagami dan tangan nya sibuk meminkan twinsball sang seme yang sudah kehilangan nama seme nya alias sudah turun derajad menjadi uke.(poor bakagami)

"ah…ah… Kuroko ah..ah.." desahan Kagami tak henti-henti nya keluar saat Kuroko mengulum kejantanan nya dan tak lupa memajumundurkan kepala nya, dia bisa merasakan betapa hangat nya gongga mulut Kuroko, dan lidah yang sangat ahli memijat kejantanan nya, sungguh sensasi yang jarang di rasakan oleh Kagami. Merasa kejantanan Kagami mulai berkedut Kuroko melepaskan kuluman nya yang membuat Kagami sangat kesal, padahal sedikit lagi.

"kau… apa yang kau lakukannn!" teriak Kagami, Kuroko hanya ternyum (menyeringai) sambil melecuti pakayan nya sendiri, dan Kagami bisa melihat jelas bagai mana tegak nya kejantanan Kuroko, namun Kagami hanya terkekeh mengejek.

"eeh! Dengan penis sekecil itu kau mau memasuki ku.. jangan mimpi Kuroko aaaahh! Damn!" ketus Kagami tubuh nya benar benar mengejang saat dua jari tangan Kuroko memasuki lubang nya, secara paksa, tampa aba-aba.

"aku memang kecil tapi… lubang ini lebih kecil… lebih sempit dari lubang ku.." ucap Kuroko sambil terus menyodok lubang Kagami dengan kedua tangan nya, Kuroko benar lubang Kagami sangat sempit karna dia tak pernah di masuki siapapun, bahkan mungkin Kagami tidak pernah memasukan sex toys kedalam lubang anus nya itu. Dengan santai nya Kuroko memasukan satu jari nya lagi yang sukses membuat seorang Kagami taiga menjerit seperti pelacur.

"hyyyaa!aah…ahh…aahh!... hurt!so hurt!" teriak Kagami, saat Kuroko menggerakan jari nya in out lubang Kagami yang amat sempit itu, gerakan tangan sang banyangan makin brutal membuat Kagami sudah tak bisa menahan cairan nya lagi, rasa enak di campur sakit membuat Kagami mencapai klimaks nya terlebih dulu.

"Kuroko…! Aaakhhhhhhhh!" teriak Kagami, cairan sperm nya membasahi perut nya dan juga sedikit leher Kuroko.

"hm.. tak kusangka kau cepat terangsang rupa nya… sayang.. saat nya acara inti.." ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datar nya. Lalu ia memposisikan kepala kejantanan nya ke lubang Kagami. Bersiap memasuki sang seme.(baca uke)

"tidak..ja _oohhh! Its hurts!~! Kuroko hurts.. please.. stop…" teriak Kagami, ia merasa ada benda aneh yang masuk perlahan ke dalam tubuh nya, rasa nya aneh dan sangat menyakitkan, tampa sadar ia teringat saat dia memasuki Kuroko, jadi begini lah yang di rasakan seorang uke saat pertama kali ya, sangat sakit dan rasa nya ingin menagis. Tampa sadar mata Kagami memanas.

"Kagami-kun….sempit…sekali.." ucap Kuroko terbata bata, sambil terus memasukan kejantanan nya ke adalam lubang Kagami yang sangat sempit, namun aktifitas nya berhenti saat melihat Kagami menangis.

"Kagami-kun…whether it so hurt..? I am sorry .. okay I stop..now "

"no…!don't stop.. please.. aku…hiks..aku bukan menangis karna itu.. aku rasa aku bersalah.. ternyata rasa nya sesakit ini… hiks.. maaf Kuroko…" isak Kagami, Kuroko hanya tersenyum simpul dan mencoba mencium sang kekasih namun, apalah daya sampai pun tidak.

"tak masalah sayang ku… sudah jangan difikirkan… ini akan ku hentikan .?"

"noo! Please… don't stop hiks… "

"baik lah untuk ini tahan.. ya.." ucap Kuroko, Kagami mengangguk dan memejamkan mata nya, dengan perlahan Kuroko mengeluarkan kejantanan nya dan dengan sekali hentakan yang sangat keras sukses membuat kejantanan Kuroko terbenam seluruh nya di lubang Kagami, yang di ikuti dengan teriakan kencang dari sang kekasih

"oohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Damn! Aakhh.." air mata yang tadi mulai mereda, kembali keluar sangat banyak membanjiri pipi nya rasa sakit akibat kejantanan Kuroko tersebut sangat lah tak biasa, benda yang ia sebut kecil tadi seperti merobek anus nya, Kuroko yang melihat itu menghapus butiran Kristal di pipi Kagami dan mencium bibir ranum sang kekasih, mencoba menenangkan nya, merasa Kagami sudah mulai gelisah, pertanda ia ingin bergerak, dengan cepat Kuroko langsung mengeluarkan kejantanan nya dan memasukan nya lagi dengan cepat,dan terus melakukan itu membuat desahan nikmat lolos dari mulut Kagami.

"aah..ah..Kuroko..ah..aah..ahh..aah…good~ aah..aahh!" desah Kagami, badan nya menggeliat merasakan sodokan Kuroko yang terasa sangat penuh di anus nya, saliva nya terus keluar tak henti henti nya dia merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa menjalar keseluruh tubuh nya walau tangan yang mulai perih karna ikatan tali yang di pasang Kuroko tadi.

"ka..ga..mi-kunh… kau sempit…sekalih aaahh..aah" desah Kuroko ia menutup mata nya merasakan pijatan dinding rectum Kagami, dan terus menggerakan kejantanan nya lebih cepat di dalam rectum sang kekasih.

"aaahh~! Ooh yeah… so good..~ aah..aah… faster..fas..ter.." pinta Kagami yang lebih tepat di sebut degan racauan , dengan cepat Kuroko langsung mengabulkan pinta sang kekasih, gerakan in out nya semakin brutal, membuat Kagami tak bisa berkata ataupun meminta lagi, hanya desahan yang keluar , ruanagan yang tadi nya ber AC sekarang tak ada guna nya, malah semakin panas, merasa belum cukup tangan Kuroko meraih kejantanan Kagami yang sedaritadi terabaikan dan mulai mengocok benda itu dengan cepat.

"ohh…aah..ah..Kuroko..ah..ah..aku….mau aakh…"

"sedikit lagi… hmm..aaah…" Kuroko semakin cepat dan cepat, bahkan mereka sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa meja yang tak bersalah pun sudah terbalik akibat kaki Kagami yang selalu menendang nendang tak tahu arah, suhu udara sudah tak beraturan, beberapa tetes keringat terus menetes membasahi lantai ataupun sang pasangan masing masing, tak ada suara selain desahan dan erangan yang menandakan bawha betapa nikmat nya sentuhan dari sang pasangan.

"Kurokoo…! Aaahhhh!"

"Kagami-kun…!"

Pekik mereka berdua meneraki nama pasangan masing massing, bersamaan cairan sperm yang keluar dari kejantanan mereka, cairan Kagami menyembur dan mengenai dada Kuroko dan dada nya, sedangkan Kuroko mengeluarkan cairan nya yang pertama dan khusus untuk kekasih nya tercinta tepat di sweatspot rektumn Kagami, dan terjatuh di badan atletis sang uke semalam(?) itu..

"huuh… cairan… muh… hangat… rasa nya perut ku.. penuh dengan nya…uhh…e..nak.. e..nak.. uke itu..ternyata sangat menyenangkan ya Kuroko.."

"… huh.. jadi seme melelahkakan…huh… Kagami-kun apa selalu seperti ini" Tanya Kuroko seraya mencabut kejantanan nya yang sukses membuat Kagami berteriak lagi, dan dengan seluruh sisa kekuatan nya Kuroko dan Kagami berjalan menuju ke kamar yang tak begitu jauh namun Kagami yakin dia tak bisa melangkah. Daerah bawah nya sangat sakit, sebenar nya dia tak sadar bahwa darah bercampur sperma sejak tadi terus mengalir dari lubang Kagami, seperti nya Kuroko bermain terlalu keras.

"s.. .. aku tak bisa bangun…"

"haaah… sebentar ya…" Kuroko dengan sekuat tenaga nya memopong sang kekasih hingga ke kamar, dan perlahan menidurkan Kagami di atas ranjang. Merasa ada terlupakan ia kembali ke ruang tengah untuk mengambil sesuatu.

*klik* bunyi tombol stop camera digital di tangan Kuroko, sebuah senyuman menakutkan terlihat jelas di bibir nya, oh ternyata adegan tadi sudah berhasil ia rekam tampa sepengatahuan Kagami.

"khu..khu… aku yang akan menang..~"

-TBC-

* * *

**Author note** : **hahai~ kwkwkwk author suka buat ni ff *Mulaigila* author suka melihat para seme itu tertindas! Biar mereka rasakan bagaimana penderitaan ukee!#ala orang demo# *kibar sempak Kagami* bagai mana..? aneh atau bahasa nya terlalu pulgar *vulgar thor* kalau terlalu purgar besok author sensor sedikit, author lupa minta ijin sama lembaga sensor indonesia#NGGA ADA HUBUNGAN NYA WWOII!# OK.. kalau di terusin author cuap cuap bisa bisa lebih panjang dari cerita nya author..~ minta Review nya~ dan para senpai.. miya mau minta pendapat nya *BOWbarengKagami***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Review"ssu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moshi Moshi Minna! Miya kambek(?) membawa chapter dua dan ini lah yang miya takutkan, miya benar benar lupa bahwa…**

**.**

**.**

**Sekarang adalah bulan puasa-_- miya paling males hiatus dan lagi pula miya ngga puasa (maklum cwek) jadi lah miya lanjutkan saja ni fanfic, untuk readers yang udah mau review dan follow fanfic abal abal ini Y_Y miya terharu, dan terimakasih untuk Narin-Chan yang udah ngingatin miya tentang EYD miya yang jelek ini (peluk Narin) dan sesuai permintaan di edisi(?) ini akan ada adegan Nista antara Aomine dan Kise yang Tak mungkin terjadi,(sebenar nya memang sudah rencana bakalan ada AoKise di part 2) maaf untuk fans berat nya Aomine, karna di fic ini akan miya buat sangat Uke, mohon maaf dan kalian juga tau kalau miya ini penggemar tu orang item*pllak* ok sudah selesai cuap cuapnya.. chapter besok akan ada MidoTaka yang akan menimbukan masalah yang baru khukhu..*gunting melayang***

**Dan miya sarankan ya selama puasa jangan baca fic ini ya, baca nya setelah berbuka saja kalau tidak mau puasanya batal ok~**

**Kise : **Miyacchi! Tunggu! balas review dulu !

**Miya** : oh ia lupa hehe.. makasih udah di ingatin Kise-kun/ *ciumKise*****

**#pllak#**

**To : Freak Lines **: hahaha benarkah, miya pikir malah garing kerupuk *okeabaikan* melambung drastis kwkwwkw , ini gara gara miya yang pervert*pllakOke Thx for Read and Review

**To : Lisanna44 : **Hallo lisanna-chan :* gini lo lisanna-chan soal TakaMido atau Midotaka itu menurut miya ni si Takao itu seme soal nya sudah berapa banyak doujinshi yaoi yang Pair nya Takao x Midorima pasti Takao yang jadi seme nya -_- miya bingung soal ni couple*ppllak malah curhat* heeh! Rencana gagal lisanna-chan ini peramal atau apa ya O_O kok tau..*ups..*Oke Thx for Read and Review

**To** **Psychoarea** : haaiiii~~ ok ini sudah author persembahkan untuk kamu say.. :* Oke Thx for Read and Review

To NightRin Kur3na21 : Ok ini dia… Thx for Read and Review

**To NaRin Rin Rin** : haai… narin-chan! Makasih untuk masukannya narin-chan, miya sangat terbantu dan semoga di chapter ini tak adalagi typo nya makasih.. (jadi editor miya aja *pllak abaikan* Oke Thx for Read and Review

**Baik lah segitu… and.. **

**HAPPY READING**

* * *

Lets Change~! [Scene II]

**Pair** : Aomine X Kise**[Note : pair akan berganti di setiap chapter.^^/]**

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko Basketball's © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Sumary** : Kuroko yang ternyata mengerikan berhasil memperUke kagami,dan sekarang akan kah Kise yg merencanakan taruhan itu sendiri akan bisa menaklukan sang seme (baca: Aomine)#tebar sempak(?)# *summary tak bermutu*

**WARNING **! : OOC!tingkat akut! Garing! SMUT! RAPE! YAOI! LEMON! TYPO(s) Segala hal tak senonoh bahasa aneh! EYD berantakan, IF YOUR UNDER 18 Y.O..? PLEASE BACK! Ya kalau mau baca juga silahkan karna author 97 line#pokerface# *dilemparbakiak* dan author ingatkann! Yang tak suka dengan adegan tidak senonoh! YAOI! Tidak usah baca! Don't Like..? Don't Read..! NO bashing! (fanfic itu hanya untuk hiburan semataa! Ok..~ mariiii

-Miya-Cchi"ssu!"-

"Haah..! haruss bisa-ssu! Haruss!" teriak seorang lelaki di depan sebuah toko, yang membuat orang di sekitarnya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat lelaki itu, bagaimana tidak ia berteriak teriak di depan toko dengan pakayan aneh bin abnormal, memakai kaca mata hitam, topi aneh, dan masker, percis seperti omom mesum yang ingin mencari mangsa anak kecil untuk di sodomi*halah!*, ok kita lupakan, sebenarnya itu hanya untuk antisipasi agar tidak di curigai kalau dia sedang di sebuah took nista untuk membeli benda nista. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang model cantik kita Kise Ryouta *tepuk tangan* .Perlahan Kise mulai memasuki toko, dan itu terlihat seperti maling, bahkan mbak mbak(?) yang jaga kasir sampai mempersiapkan beberapa senjata.

Sekarang posisi sang perfect copy tepat di tengah tengah toko, ok tak ada orang, dengan dramatis ia melepaskan kaca mata dan maskernya lalu mencari cari benda yang di maksud, namun mata nya mengejab beberapa kali saat melihat sebuah kotak berukuran kecil, di sana juga tertulis rasa strawberry, Kise mengambilnya dan menatap kotak itu dalam dalam(?) ia menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa ini..ssu..?"gundam Kise dan mengguncang guncang kotak tidak bersalah itu, ia mendengar ada beberapa isi di dalamnya, agak berat karna guncangan yang lumayan keras.

"Jangan-jangan permen suu! Hahah beli saj_"

"Itu kond*m.. ba…..ka"

*Glek!* Kise menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, wajahnya sesaat berubah menjadi putih dan ungu(?) dengan perlahan ia menghadapkan wajahnya kepada suara yang tentu saja tidak asing di telinganya itu, dia dalam hati berdoa semoga bukan lah orang yang ia kenal, semoga bukan orang itu. keringat dingin sudah membasahi pelipis Kise saat melihat seorang lelaki yang sialnya adalah bahan taruhannya juga, kenapa harus bertemu di tempat nista seperti ini, dan kenapa harus dengan dia kenapa kenapa (tanyakan pada mai-chan yang bergoyang *digantung*)

"Kise..?"

"Ta..kaocchi..hehe.." Kise hampir saja menangis di sana bagaimana tidak kalau seandai nya Takao bertanya yang tidak-tidak bisa hancur hancurr semua nya hancurr! Dan dia akan berakhir babak belur karna Midorima menjadikan nya sebagai pengganti gerobak sepedanya, membayangkannya saja Kise merinding.

"Mau apa kau membeli… kond*m dan apa itu… vi…brator..?" Tanya Takao dengan wajah yang sulit di deskripsikan antara mengejek, malu karna tak menyangka Kise adalah… ok itu jangan di lanjutkan lagipula kan Cuma fikiran buruk nya si Takao*lemparpakaisempakMidorima*

"A…aa..aaa..aa…"

"Untuk apa kau membeli itu..?"

"A…a..a.."

"Kenapa kau membeli dua buah..?"

"A…a..aa"

Takao mulai kesal atas jawaban Kise yang hanya a.,..a..a.a saja juga keringat dingin yang jatuh di pelipis Kise seperti nya dia gugup, kenapa Kise gugup..? itu lah pertanyaan yang sejak tadi tertempel di otak Kepo Takao.

"Kau sendiri! Kenapa kesiniii!" Kise membalas tanya dan bangga akan dirinya yang bisa membalas dan mengalihkan pertanyaan si kepo itu.

"Oh.. aku menemani shin-chan..tu.."

Dengan wajah yang amat pucat Kise memutar badannya kearah seseorang yang di tunjuk oleh jari Takao, nafas Kise tercekat belum juga dia berbalik badan, aura kegelapan sudah menjalar kemana mana, dan tampak lah seorang lelaki berambut hijau dan berkaca mata, tangannya menggengam mungkin lebih pantas di bilang meremas sebuh boneka kelinci kecil.

"Mi..dorimacchi.."

*srrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeett!* suara horror terdengar di toko itu membuat semua orang ber sweatdrop ria mendengarnya, bahkan Takao hanya bisa bengong melihat Kise di seret oleh Midorima, dan suara itu berasal dari cakaran lantai yang di lakukan Kise, yang persis seperti orang yang sedang di seret pisicopat yang dia tahu kalau terseret seperti itu badannya akan seperti ayam yang siap untuk di masak a.k.a terpotong potong.

"Midorimaaa ampuni akuu~~"

"Huhh! Kau ini kenapa bisa ketahuan sama Takao sih!" ketus sang lelaki bersurai hjiau itu seraya duduk di sebelah Kise. Namun sang perfect copy langsung memuncul kan aura aura hitam seperti Akashi namun ini lebih menakutkan

"Kau itu yang bodoh-ssu! kenapa kau pergi ke sini dengannya-ssuu! heeehh!"

"Dia yang ngotot mau pergii!nadodayo! seenaknya kau berkata aku bodoh! kau yang bodoh nadodayoo! Bahkan nilai mu rendah semuaa! nadodayo"

"*JLEB!* sebuah pedang besar menancap di kepala Kise, yang membuat Kise pundung dan terpojok dengan aura yang menggambarkan "aku mau mati saja, aku tak berguna, aku bodoh" Midorima hanya bisa sweatdrop dan membetulkan letak kaca matanya yang merosot karna berteriak-teriak tadi.

"Huhuhu… kau tega sekali ssu T_T aku sakit hati…"

"Huh!"

"Jadi.. kau beli apa… oaahhh ini semua seks toys unt_"

"Tidak ! aku tidak membeli nya nadodayo"

"Jadi kenapa kau membawa-bawa ini.." Tanya Kise lagi namun dengan nada yang mengejek, dia tahu pasti temannya ini tetap mempertahan kan sifat tsundere nya.

"Aa… ya terserah ku donk! Kenapa kau yang sibukkk nadodayo!" teriak Midorima penuh pembelaan, namun Kise hanya bisa melongo benar benar tsundere!, Midorima yang terlajur kesal langsung beranjak ….

*tuk* Kise mengalihkan pandangannya kepada benda yang baru saja jatuh dari langitcoret dari saku Midorima, benda itu adalah sebuah botol kecil seperti botol obat, dengan sigap Kise menjangkau botol itu, yang sukses membuat wajah Midorima sangat merah.

"Ke..kembalikan ittuuu!"

"Eetss!" Kise menjauhkan posisinya dari sang tsundere yang sibuk mencoba mengambil benda nista di tangan Kise, namun sang perfect copy tak menghiraukan itu, ia semakin menjauh dan mulai memutar mutar botol tersebut, namun aktifitas nya berhenti saat melihat sebuah tulisan yang lumayan kecil di sana.

"Heyy! Kembalik_"

"Pinjam sebentar…" dengan santainya Kise melepaskan kacamata Midorima dan memakai kacamata itu (bayangkan Kise mamakai kacamata Midorima) dan mulai membaca tulisan kecil di botol nista tadi.*smirk*

"Untuk ku ya-Midorimacchi…?"

"KISE..! KEMBALIKAN !"

Suara Midorima menggema di seluruh ruangan membuat Takao yang sedang asik asik berjalan jalan, langsung berlari saat mendengar sang kekasih berteriak.

"Ada apa! Shin_chan,..?'

Takao benar-benar tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, di sana tampak Midorima dengan kancing baju yang hampir terbuka seluruhnya dan beberapa seks toys di sekitarnya, wajahnya juga memerah, dan *swich!* tampak empat siku siku di kening Takao, ia bersumpah akan membunuh Kise yang sudah me rape pacar nya padahal sebenar nya Midorima begitu karna Kise lari dan mencuri botol nista yang amat dia perlukan itu, dan kenapa kancing baju..? tadi sempat ada tarik tarikan antara kedua uke nista tersebut. kalau soal seks toys pasti kalian tahu yap, tentu sja otomatis semua barang yang di bawa Midorima tadi berserakan.

"Huuu~"

"Shin-chan, sayang kau baik baik sja..?" Tanya Takao seraya memopong sang kekasih untuk duduk, Midorima menatap tajam Takao.

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baikk nadodayoo! A.. bokong ku sakit.."

"Apa yang di lakukan makluk narsis itu kepada muu shin-chan~!"

"Heeh…! Aa.. mana dia.. mana..?" tampa mempedulikan Takao , Midorima mencari-cari benda yang sebanarnya sudah terbang bersama dengan sang model narsis tadi.

"Shin-chan…?"

"Baik lah Ryouta kalau kau mau bermain kotor aku layani kauu!"

"Ma-main apa ..?-_- sifat derenya keluar…"

_Miya-Chan "nadodayo"_

"Khu…khu…khu.. dapat barang baguss~ssu.."

Terdengar suara cekikikan setan, di kamar yang tak terlalu besar itu, tampak seorang lelaki bersurai kuning sibuk memeluk bonekanya sambil berguling-guling di atas ranjang, ia menggapai sebuah botol kecil dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Aominecchi~ bersiaplah..ssu~~" Kise mencium botol itu dengan seringai mengerikan dan ini jauh lebih mengerikan di bandingkan seringai Akashi maupun Kuroko kemarin.

Sang model mengambil ponselnya dan menekan beberapa nomor di ponselnya, namun sebelum melakukan itu ia sedikit mencubit pinggulnya dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat air matanya keluar menahan sakit.

"Hiks..bagus.. sakit juga…hiks.."

"_Hoaah… halo..?"_terdengar suara lemah dari sebarang sepertinya, baru bangun tidur, seharusnya Kise tahu itu, jam seperti ini Aomine pasti masih tidur.

"Hiks..aomi..necchi..hiks…"

"_O..oi! kau kenapaa Kise..? oi!"_

"A..ku.. takut..hiks… aku takut di rumah sendiri… hiks..Aominecchi temani akuu ssu !huaaahh..!"

"…_."_

"Aominecchi..?"

"_Memangnya orang tua mu kemana..?"_

"Dia keluar kota, aaakhh sudah jangan banyak Tanya! Pokoknya temani akuu kalau tidak kita PUTUSSS!"

Kise langsung melempar ponselnya dan tertawa setan lalu dengan bersenandung ria Kise berjalan menuju ke dapur tak lupa dengan botol kecil nista tadi, sedangkan Aomine sudah terkapar di kamar nya dengan keadaan mengenaskan bagaimana tidak kulit nya yang hitam berubah menjadi putih karna perkataan Kise yang menyayat-nyayat hati oh my god-_-(cemungud dai-kun)

#skip time#

"Hm..hm..hm.. Daikicchi.. aku mencintai mu… Daiki-cchi…" senandung Kise yang sibuk mengaduk minuman di dapur, mata nya mengedip beberapa kali sambil terus menyenandungkan nama kekasihnya itu.

"Kau pasti akan tergila-gila pada ku sayang~~"

Seringai mengerikan terpampang jelas di bibir Kise dan lagi efek efek cahaya di bawah leher membuat kesan horror di wajah tampan sang perfect copy, bahkan author hanya bisa melongo melihat Kise berubah jadi OOC akut begini kyyaa maafkan author!, *ok lanjut*

*tok..Tok..tok* belum beberapa detik terdengar suara pintu yang di ketuk oleh seseorang yang baru saja di bicarakan oleh Kise, dengan cepat sang lelaki kuning berlari menyambar pintu dan ampak lah seorang lelaki tinggi berkulit tan berpakaiyan baju tampa lengan dan handset di telinganya. Kise dengan senyuman yang lebar langsung memeluk sang seme lalu mencium pipi Aomine sekilas yang amat membuat Aomine benar benar risih atas perlakukan sang kekasih yang menurutnya amat berlebihan.

"Hei.. Kise.. tenang lah…."

"Huh.. kenapa kau lama ssu~ aku..hiks.. takut sendiri… nanti ada lelaki yang me rape ku bagaimana.. kalau aku hamil bagaimana ? bisa-bisa hancur semua karir ku-ssu!"

*swich!* tampak empat siku siku muncul di kening Aomine dia mencubit gemas pipi Kise, bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu berfikir yang tidak-tidak, benar benar membuat gemas.

"Ittai…ittai..ittai"

"Kau..! mana mungkin hamil… baka.. kau kan laki-laki..! laki laki tidak bisa hamill aaihh! Baka..! kau membuat ku gemas" ketus Aomine seraya terus mencubit kedua pipi Kise, namun tetap saja sang lelaki tan itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Aa.. sakit~! Aominecchi.." rengek Kise sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan itu benar benar membuat Aomine semakin gemas, lalu chu~ sebuah ciuman singkat di berikan oleh sang ace dari touou, dan itu sukses membuat wajah Kise memerah sempurna.

"Kau membuat ku gemas..Kise~ kau uke termanis yang pernah ada…"

Aomine mulai menggombal, namun Kise malah tersenyum iblis yang tentunya tak dapat di lihat oleh Aomine _"dan itu akan ku hapus kan nanti Daiki.."_ gundam Kise dalam hati.

-Miya-Cchi"ssu!"-

KisePOV

"Huhahahahah!"

"Jangan tertawa kau berlebihan sekalii!ssu"

Jika aku tidak berpura-pura sekarang,, sudah ku rape orang gosong itu(?) dari tadi! Seenak nya saja mengejek ku, memang nya kau pernah masuk majalah-_- pernah itu hanya waktu smp, lihat aku wajah ku ada dimana-mana, dan sekarang dia mengejek ku aneh dengan baju itu! apakah yang dia fikir kan hanya mei chan ssu! Tak pernah berfikir tentang ku, bahkan dia tidak mau membeli majalah dengan clover ku di depannya.T_T tunggu kalian penasaran kenapa aku marah marah begini dia si dakian itu seenaknya saja berkata kalau tubuhnya lebih bagus dari ku! Bayang kan ! …tapi mungkin itu semua benar *pundung*

Dia Aomine tubu yang tegap dengan tinggi 190 cm, otot lengan yang sempurna, dan otot perut yang membuat ku tak sabar untuk menjilat daerah itu, leher jenjang yang memabuk kan dan dia di sini.. oh.. seorang seme yang amat sempurna dan juga uke ya itu benar aku sudah tidak tahaan ssu!

"Aominecchi.. kau haus..? mau minum apa"

"Hn.. terserah mu saja.."

"Baik lah.. kalau kau bilang terserah.."

*Tuk* aku meletakan secangkir minuman di atas meja, lalu dengan santai aku menghempaskan tubuh ku di sofa tepatnya di sampingnya,*glek* nafas ku tersenggal saat minuman itu di teguk oleh Aomine, aku sudah yakin tadi aku sudah memasukan cairan itu kedalamnya, cairan yang sering sekali dia minum kan kepada ku, dan sekarang saatnya kau merasakannya mesum.

*tluk* gelas kosong itu ia letakan di atas meja, yah sepertinya dia sangat haus, aku lihat di botolnya tadi efeknya tak berlangsung lama kok hanya sekitar 30 menit dan permainan ini akan ku mulai Daiki..

*tik…tik..tik..tik..*

30 menit! Gundul si Midorima itu! ini sudah lebih dari sejam dan aku mulai mengantuk, kenapa tak bereaksi ya, lihat dia masih bengong nonton televise, tak ada tanda tanda yang mendukung(?) sepertinya aku di tipu dan aku semakin mengantuk,

"Ukh… panas..! Kise.. hidupkan pendingin ruangan nya…"

"baik lah…"

Hyaaaaaaaaaa! Itu dia su! Itu diaaa ! berkerjaa.. ayo sayang.. ini semakin panas, dan sial nya aku ngantuk sekali, tidak tidak boleh tidur, aku ingin melihat reaksi nya, tapi tunggu dulu sepertinya ada yang kurang apa ya, *pllaak!* aku menepuk kening ku sendiri bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan barang berharga nyaa! Aku lupa soal kamera

"Aominecchi…sebentar aku…"

"Hm…. Panas ya..? apa pendingin mu ini tidak berfungsi…"

Aku terpaku hanya bisa diam, perlahan lahan Aomine mulai membuka bajunya tidaaak, dengan cepat aku langsung berlari ke kamar, sebelum dia menyerang ku dan ini semua akan berakhir sia-sia, aakhh! Masalah nya aku benar-benar lupa dimana aku letakan kamera itu ya, terakhir kali aku memakainya mmm,.,, ukh sial itu sudah 3 bulan yang lalu, aku lupa ssu-_-"

NormalPOV

Sementara Kise sibuk mencari kameranya Aomine sudah mulai tak nyaman dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang tiba tiba saja memanas, keringat bercucuran dan ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan selangkanya .

"Mmaahh… pa..nas… huhh…" desah Aomine dia mulai membuka baju tampa lengannya, ia menyentuh atau bisa disebut mengelus seluruh tubuh toplesnya basah_sangat basah dan saat tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang menonjol di dadanya sebuah kepuasan tersediri, dan sekarang Aomine mengerti dia perlu di layani. Dan di saat seperti ini mana si bodoh Kise!

"Uhh,,, mm.. mana anak ituh.. aah.. sial dia pasti memasukan obat perangsang huuhh.. aah.."

"Aakuuuu dapatt ssuu" teriak Kise girang mengangkat tinggi tinggi kamera yang beberapa menit yang lalu hilang dari peredaran(?) bergegas Kise berlari menuju ke ruangan tengah.

"Aomine….cchi…"

"Huhh.. Ryouta… uhh… Ryouta… hmm…"

Kise hanya bisa terpaku, dengan mulut ternganga, ia sesekali mengucek matanya merasa tak percaya, di sana sang kekasih sudah bermain solo sendiri sambil terus meneriaki namanya, demi apapun Kise dengan tangan bergetar langsung mengabadikan pemandangan yang mungkin dia tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi.

*klik..*

"Ryouta…. Brengsekk kau! Uh… apah yang ummpph_" kata kata Aomine di potong oleh bibir manis Kise yang langsung menyambar sang ace dari touou itu, ciuman panas yang di dominasi dengan Kise, dan ini pertama kali Kise bisa mendominasi ciuman mereka, lidah Kise bermain di dalam rongga mulut Aomine membuat beberapa saliva menetes membasahi lantai

"Mmppphh.." desah Aomine menikmati ciuman panas mereka, beberapa menit hal itu berlangsung, Kise melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, karna mulai membutuhkan oksigen saat kedua bibir itu berpisah tampak benang saliva yang semakin lama semakin tipis akibat nafas mereka yang keluar tak beraturan.

"Ryouta… Ryouta…" nama itu selalu ia gundamkan di sela desahan nya saat lelaki ber surai kuning itu menjilati nipple lelaki tan yang ada di depan nya, di sebuah sofa empuk yang terus berdecit akibat sang lelaki tan tak henti-henti nya meronta akan perlakukan sang perfect copy yang notabenya adalah sang uke yang sudah berubah posisi menjadi seme.

"Daiki-cchi.. mm…" gundam pelan Kise sambil terus menjilati leher jenjang Aomine,basah itu lah yang ia rasakan sekarang, kulit kakinya bersentuhan dengan kulit putih paha Kise sangat basah akibat keringat yang sangat lengket.

"Akuh… ingin ..…uuh…" terang saja Aomine menikmati moment ini, terlihat dari tatapan penuh nafsu sang mantan bayangan Kuroko itu, lalu mencengram kuat rambut Kise, dan terus menggosokan kejantanan nya, menimbulkan suara decitan sofa yang semakin kuat.

"Ah… aah.. Ryouta.."

"Daiki.. huh..aah..aah…"

Mereka memanggil nama pasangan masing masing namun terus menggersekan benda yang semakin lama semakin menegang itu, air liur yang jatuh bercampur dengan keringat membuat empat itu semakin basah basah dan basah, suara televise yang terabaikan dan sinar jingga yang mulai meredup di luar.

"Ryouta….aku keluarr aaahhh!" desahan keras sang lelaki tan bersamaan dengan cairan kental menyembur membasahi dada Kise bahkan mengenai dagu nya,mereka mengentikan 'permainan' panas mereka sesaat untuk menggambil oksigen sebanyak banyak nya, suara nafas yang tak beraturan seirama dengan gerakan dada mereka yang naik turun.

"Kau cepat..juga ya… **seme** ku…" Kise menjeda kata-katanya "apa aku harus panggil **uke **ku.."

"Brengsekk! Kau_aah… " ketus Aomine sambil membenambkan wajah nya di pundak Kise, entah malu atau terlalu lelah untuk berkata kata lagi. Kise yang memanfaatkan keadaan lansung menjilati telinga Aomine dengan sangat agresif seakan benda itu adalah makanan pembuka yang amat menggiurkan pada malamini.

Reflek Aomine mendongkakan kepalanya membiarkan sang kekasih menikmati daerah yang hanya bisa di nikmati oleh Kise seorang dan malam ini Aomine merasa bahwa mottonya sudah tak bisa berlaku lagi atau sudah hangus "yang bisa mengakahkan ku hanya diri ku sendiri" dan malam ini dia di kalahkan oleh seorang Kise Ryouta.

"Hah…" Kise menghentikan jilatannya, mulai bosan dengan bagian itu, lalu perlahan lahan sang perfect copy berpindah ke daerah yang paling sensitive, dengan hati hati Kise menggeser Aomine ke sampingnya lalu Kise langsung memposisikan dirinya tepat di selangka Aomine.

"Hm.. sudah setegang ini…" gundam Kise dengan seringai mengerikan di bibirnya namun sungguh dalam hati dia berucap "benda ini sungguh kalah dari milik ku-_-" sepertinya Kise ketularan sifat Tsundere nya si Midorima.

"Ah..Ryouta.. aku …aahh henti..kan...hhphh..hentih..kanhh..."

Tampa mendengar racauan aomie Kise langsung menjilati batangan Aomine dengan sangat ganas, lidah basah Kise yang menyapu lembut kejantanannya membuat si empunya bergerak gelisah, rasa aneh bercampur nikmat dan dia sangat menyukai hal itu.

Kise yang sudah tak sabaran mulai mengulum benda yang bahkan tak masuk seluruhnya kedalam mulut Kise, secara perlahan ia mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya membuat Aomine berteriak keenakan.

"Ohhh! Kami-sama…ooh…sshhh.. mmhh." Aomine menutup mulut nya tak mau desahan memalukan itu keluar lebih dari batas kesadarannya, Kise yang melihat itu langsung mempercepat derakan blowjobnya, dan sukses membuat erangan lebih lolos dari bibir Aomine sepertinya dia sudah menyerah karna tangan yang tadinya di mulut sudah berpindah ke kepala Kise, meremas lembut untayan pirang Kise, Aomine mulai menutup matanya, semakin melebarkan kakinya dan mulai menikmati apa yang di lakukan sang kekasih di bawah sana.

"Ah… aah.. Ryouta..aah…aah.. more! Aah.. fas..t_hyyaaahhh! Kenapa kau berhenti brengsek.."

Teriak Aomine geram saat Kise tiba tiba berhenti, mata kuning Kise menatap intenst tubuh sang kekasih yang sudah benar benar basah tersebut, di serkanya airliur dan sedikit cairan Aomine yang menempel di bibir dan dagu Kise, sexy itu lah hal yang terlintas di fikiran Aomine mendapati sang kekasih melakukan itu.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan_Daikicchi.."

Kise berdiri dan mengangkat kaki panjang Aomine ke pundak nya lalu memposisikan kejantanan nya tepat di lubang sempit sang ace touou itu, sontak si empunya langsung membelak apakah Kise serius bahkan dia belum di persiapkan sama sekali,

"Ki..se.. kau..hei tunggu hei!_aaaaaaaaaaaahhhkkk!"

Pekik keras Aomine saat ujung kejantanan Kise mulai menyelonong masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang masih perawan itu(?) Kise pun tak menanyangka ini lebih sulit dari yang dia bayangkan, sempit membuat kejantanan Kise nyeri.

"Oh… sem..pith… sa..ngat aaaah…"

"Ryouta…Ryouta.. aah sakit…sakit….."

Suara Aomine mulai bergetar, rasa sakit di bawah sana sungguh menyiksanya tampa sadar pandangannya kabur, akibat air mata yang menumpuk, Kise di bawah sana semakin berusaha memasukan miliknya ke lubang yang amat sempit itu.

"…se..di kith.. lagihh…"

"hiks…hiks… sakit…sakit…"

*klik* Klik* bunyi kamera, ternyata Kise masih sempat mengabadikan moment yang memang entah kapan dia dapatkan lagi, seorang Aomine Daiki, sedang menangis dengan wajah merah akibat dia rape, Kise merasa bangga bisa membuat seme mesum itu menangis, namun Kise bukan lah seorang yang tega melihat sang kekasih menangis seperti itu, dengan sayang Kise menghapus peluh dan air mata Aomine lalu mencium lembut bibir sang semecoret Uke.

#Jelb!#

"AAAAAAHHH!"

Sekali hentakan kejantanan Kise masuk sempurna yang di berengi dengan cairan kental menyumbur mengenai wajah Kise ternyata si Aomine langsung klimaks karna hentakan keras tadi, air mata yang tadi mereda mulai keluar lagi.

"hosh… mm.. gomen Daikicchi, apakah itu sakit..?"

"hiks…hiks.."

Hening sejenak, Kise tak mau membuat sang kekasih menangis lagi, ia mencoba membuat Aomine nyaman akan keberadaan kejantanan Kise di lubangnya. Namun karna terlampau melamun Kise tak sadar bahwa Aomine mulai menggerakan badannya naik turun, O_O eeh! Kise yang gelagapan hanya bisa terdiam melihat itu namun juga merasa kalau kejantanannya sangat nikmat akibat dinding anus Aomine yang mengapit dengan sangat kuat.

"Kau_ke_napa…diam aahh aaahh Bergerak bodoh..!"

Ketus Aomine yang langsung di tanggapi mengerikan oleh Kise, tampa basa basi lagi sang perfect copy langsung menghujam lubang Aomine dengan gerakan naik urun dan tempo yang sangat cepat, membuat tubuh Aomine reflek mengikuti gerakan Kise.

"Woaah….! Aah..Ryouta…aahh…aahh..aah..ahh..ahh.. enak…ohh.."

Desahan Aomine makin menjadi jadi saat tangan Kise mengocok kejantanannya dan mempercepat tempo, air mata Aomine semakin deras mengalir, mulut nya tak henti-hentinya memanggil nama kecil sang kekasih, air liur yang terus mengalir tak berhenti, wajah yang semakin panas, sensasi yang jarang sekali ia dapatkan selama ini.

"Ryouta..Ryouta…ohh! aaahhh akuh mau,…aaaaaaahhhhh!"

Dan klimaks ke 3 Aomine hari ini menyembur keluar mengenai tubuh Kise yang memang sudah lengket akibat cairan Aomine di sekitar inci tubuhnya, belum puas Kise semakin cepat bergerak, tampa sadar bahwa sang kekasih sudah tak kuat bahkan untuk hanya mendesah saja.

"Oh… Daikiii…!"

Kise menyemburkan spermanya kedalam lubang anus Aomine dan langsung amburk di atas Aomine yang mata nya sudah tertutup, tunggu Kise yang melihat itu hanya cengo kenapa dia bisa ke tiduran saat bercinta..?

"eeh…? Daikicchi..?"

"…."

"Daikichhi..?"

"…"

"HYYAAK! KENAPA KAU PINGSAN SUU! HYYAA INGAT MOTTO MU! DAIKICCHI….?"

Dan teriakan aneh terdengar dari kediam keluarga Kise hari itu… yang sangat menggangu tentangga.. "YAAK! Kisee! Diam lah!"

* * *

-TbC-

**Yosshhh! HAI MINNAAA! Akhirnya ni Chapter 2 gaje nista siap juga, kkkk waktu yang tak begitu tepat nge post ff lemon – haah sudah lah..*plak***

**Ok..~ segitu sja dari miya, tetap tunggu chapter selanjut nyaaaaa okee!**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Review Please~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moshi! Moshi! Readers-san yang miya sayangi*tebar receh***

**Sepertinya semuanya mengikuti saran miya agar membaca sesudah buka, ternyata readers semuanya masih taat beribadah#eaa! pantesan aja kalau siang-siang hening sangat tak ada email masuk *ok malah curhat* makasih untuk semua yang review dan saran dari kalian semua, miya sampai ngakak baca reveiw nya kwkwkwkwk ternyata ada yang lebih hentai dari miya *digebukinmasa* okeh untuk chapter ini sudah tersedia(?) Tsundere si Midorima yang bakalan di kerjain Takao habis habisan,... mau tahu... **

**Cius...?**

**Enelan..?**

**#PLLAK!#**

**Langsung saja lah-_-*bow***

**Aomine : **eehh! Lo pelupa banget sih! Balas dulu tu review..!

**Miya : **hehe lupa -_- eeh tu kulit biasa aja dong!

**Aomine : **gw emang gini kaleee! Biar item-item gini gw banyak yang naksir eeyy dari pada lo tuna asmara, mana di php in tarus kasian banget...*kenapa jadi curhat*

**Miya : **anjirr loo! Pengen mati lo! Gw buat lu di rape si Kise sampe pingsan lagiii! Biar tau rasa lo..!

**Aomine : **-_- please donk.. gw ini seme selamanyaa! Aakhh berhenti nistain gw!

**Miya : **biarin ajaa :p.. ok.. langsung saja...! sebelum ada bola basket yang melayang..

**Hairyuu Murasakimikado : **WAAAHH BENERAANNN! MAKASIH #capskeinjek# he si haizaki ya... sepertinya miya melupakanya #plllak# karna sudah terlanjur anggap saja tu duo sarap(?) sedang pergi kerumah miya buat buka bareng #apaanini kwkwkwk karna Midorima udah maksa(?) dulu jadi MidoaTaka dulu.. enjoy yaa.. Thx for Read and Review

**ArcSa Reiyu** : kwkw.. ya selamat malam, waah benaran ni^^ makasih oh ya tak apa besok akan miya usahakan tidak akan ada typo.. doain aja kwkwk makasih sudah mengingatkan.. okeh dan selamat menikmati next chapter ^^ Thx for Read and Review

**Yacchan** : hahah ngga apa kok..-_- beneran .. wadau ngga apa kan udah ngga puasa#apaanini~ ok.. next chapter^^ ya AkaMuranya.. Thx for Read and Review

: seneng banget pas si ahomine pingsan,-_- apa si item garang banget sampe jarang pingsan *plllak* ia.. kok tau... eemm untuk toys miya sebenarnya ngga tahu banget tu *plllak* maaf kalau tidak sesuai permintaan.. Thx for Read and Review

**Psychoarea** : selajutnya si Midorima.. dan happy read.. ok sama-sama^^ Thx for Read and Review

**Freak lines : **ok nanti bacanya sesudah buka ya-_- entar batal lagi puasa nya kwkwkw #pllak karna memang saya buat pasrah,hehehe horeee! #pllak Thx for Read and Review

**Narin RinRin **:#nyodorintisu# ok.. narin-Chan, miya ngga pernah bosan kok karna narin-Chan selalu memberikan masukan yang berguna bagi saya yang masih labil ini(?)#eleh, oh ok besok ngga akan aga emot atau tetekbengeklainnya lagi keculai ff absurd kwkwk miya agak susah dengan typo yang masih ada walaupun udah miya baca ulang, oh tidak apa kok makasih sudah di ingatkan narin ^^ Thx for Read and Review

**Lisanna : **iaa hiks makasih ^^ ... ok enjoy chapter ini ya Thx for Read and Review

**Okeh makasih untuk yang sudah review di atas.. miya sangat terharu.. makasih untuk semua dukungannya, semoga ni ff cepat kelar hahaha#pllak.. keep review ya..**

* * *

Lets Change~! [Scene III]

**Pair** : Takao X Midorima**[note : pair akan berganti di setiap chapter.^^/]**

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko Basketball's © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Sumary** : Kise yang sukses besar berkat obat nista dari Midorima membuat aomine pingsan(?), sedangkan Midorima apakah bisa ia mengindari pertanyaan sang seme yang begitu membuat nya frustasi/ Apakah dia bisa menaklukan sang seme? *apaini..?*

**WARNING **! : OOC!tingkat akut! Garing! SMUT! RAPE! YAOI! LEMON! TYPO(s) Segala hal tak senonoh bahasa aneh! EYD berantakan, IF YOUR UNDER 18 Y.O..? PLEASE BACK! Ya kalau mau baca juga silahkan karna author 97 line#pokerface# *dilemparbakiak* dan author ingatkann! Yang tak suka dengan adegan tidak senonoh! YAOI! Tidak usah baca! Don't Like..? Don't Read..! NO bashing! (fanfic itu hanya untuk hiburan semataa! Ok..~ mariiii

-Miya-Chan"Nadodayo!"-

**MidorimaPOV**

*tap..tap...tap*

Gara-gara si narsis itu akau kehilangan benda berharga ku, padahal aku membelinya dengan susah payah,(mengendap ngendap) bagaimana bisa aku me rape Takao tampa benda itu, lihat sekarang saja sudah entah berapa kali pertanyaan aneh terlontar dari bibir nya. Dan yang aku paling herankan kenapa aku mau mengikuti taruhan yang sama sekali tak jelas akhirnya ini! Mungkin reflek ya, tau aku saat itu mengigau, aihh! Tidak nadodayo!

"Benarkan..? Shin-Chan aku curiga dengan Kise.."

"..."

"Oh ya.. kau tak berniat menjadikan ku seme kan Midorima.."

Ukh! Sial aku tak suka dengan pertanyaan dan cara bicaranya yang amat mengerikan itu, dan oh Kami-sama dia menatap ku seakan membunuh ku, manik kelabunya mengunci tatapan ku untuk terus menatap matanya dan pertanyaan yang amat membuat ku terpojok, perlahan aku melangkah kebelakang baiklah demi apapun dia serius! kenapa dia bisa mengetahuinya atau hanya opininya saja..?

"A.. ti_"

"Hahahaha! Kenapa kau jadi gugup Shin-Chan~ aku bercanda.."

*swich!* memuakan sekaliii orang ini! Kalau kau bukan pacar ku sudah ku benamkan kepala mu di sungai biar mati kehabisan nafas, tapi tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu bagaimana pun sifatnya aku mencintainya, ee..! hei aku lupakan yang ku katakan tadi! Dia lebih baik mati !

(Dasar Tsundere..)

*tap..tap..tap...*

Tunggu dulu kenapa dia mengikuti ku terus ya..? sekarang kan sudah sore,bukannya pulang ke rumah tapi dia malah mengikuti ku sampai di gerbang rumah, aku membalik badan ku dan menatapnya dengan sinis namun kalian pasti tahu dia hanya menatap ku dengan mata nya yang berbinar binar itu, dasar WATADOS!

"Ne..? Shin-Chan..?"

"Kau kenapa tak pulang...?"

"Oh kau mengusir ku baik lah aku pulang..."

Eeehhh...! kok pulang aku kan Cuma bertanya..? Takao!panggil..? kejar dia, sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur aku_aku tak berani memanggilnya, huh lagi pula aku tak sendiri di rumah kok. Aku bisa hidup tampa seme aneh itu!

"**Shintarou, ayah dan ibu,ada acara mendadak, dan adik mu dia ada acara camping di sekolahnya, jadi kau jaga rumah ya Shintarou.. ibu sayang pada mu :*"**

Aku hanya bisa membatu melihat note yang ditinggalkan oleh orangtua ku itu, dengan kesal aku meremas kertas kecil itu tampa ampun lalu membuang nya ke tong sampah terdekat, dan ngomong ngomong semua pembantu di rumah ini sedang libur kan, jadi aku...

Sendiri..~ ya aku sendiri, di rumah yang besar ini, tidak aku tidak pernah takut, siapa bilang aku takut, lagi pula tak ada apa-apa...

*brraakkk!*

"TAKAOO!, su..suara apa tadi nadodayo.." (bahkan dia takut dan meneriaki nama Takao_dasar Tsundere)

Aku berlari menuju ruangan keluarga, aku menggampai ponsel di meja dan melihat daftar kontak di sana, aku harus memanggil seseorang untuk tidur di rumah ku, sebelum ada hal hal aneh.

"**Akashi..."**aku tidak mau mati, jadi aku tidak akan menyuruhnya menemani aku, itu usul yang buruk kalau meminta Akashi menemani ku.

"Kise..?" Demi apapun aku takkuat dengan ocehan anehnya!, dia membuat telinga ku sakit.

"Kuroko" Oke dia akan membuat suasana di rumah ini semakin SURAMM! Dan dia selalu mengejutkan, dia lebih menakutkan dari pada hantu.

Bagaimana dengan Aomine? Tidak itu pilihan yang buruk, Murasakibara..? aku takkuat mendengar kunyahannya, Kagami..? sudah jangan di pilih lagi, tidak mungkin aku meminta mereka ke rumah ku! Dan satu-satunya orang hanyalah.

"Tidaaakkk! Aku bisa tampa dia semalaman nadodayo!"

Suara decitan ranjang terdengar jelas di dalam ruangan yang takterlalu besar ini, aku rasa susana semakin panas di ruangan ini, desahan desahan tertahan keluar dari bibir ku saat kejantanan ku masuk sempurna kedalam liangnya, liang yang ternyata amat sempit, sensasi aneh menjalar keseluruh tubuh ku, sensasi seme yang amat ku sukai

"Ah... Shin-Chan... ohh..."

Terus lah mendesah sayang, betapa inginnya aku menunjukan bagaimana enak nya menjadi Uke yang sangat menyiksa menurut ku ini, entah mengapa aku mau saja di per Uke kepada orang yang jelas-jelas lebih pendek dari pada ku.

"Huah..ah..ssh aah!..! Shin-Chan.. Shin-Chan..!"

"Shin-Chan!"

"Shin-Chan..!"

"MIDORIMA SHINTAROU!"

*deeg!* aku tersentak saat suara yang sangat tak enak di dengar, menembus gendang telinga ku, aku mencoba membuka mata, masih kabur... mulai jelas, oh! Damn! Bukannya aku tadi di ranjang tunggu kenapa ini di dalam kelas. Baik lah bisa di simpulkan tadi itu hanya mimpi

"Shintarou... sensei sangat kecewa kepada mu, kenapa anak rajin seperti mu bisa tertidur di kelas...ck..ck..."

"Sumimasen..."

" Baik lah sebagai hukumannya, nanti kau akan dapat pelajaran tambahan karna telah tidur di kelas sensei"

"Hai sensei"

AAKHHH! TEME! Gara-gara tadi malam tak tidur sama sekali aku jadi ketiduran di dalam kelas dan mimpi yang sangat aneh, aku benar-benar tak bisa kalau berusan dengan Takao kalau soal nginap-menginap,jadinya aku tak memanggilnya dan lebih memilih bertahan di dalam rumah dengan suara-suara aneh.

"Shin-Chan..? kau ada masalah...?'

"Iee..."

"Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa berbicara kepada ku..."

"Kku bilang tak ada..."

Sebuah kata yang membuat dia terdiam, entah lah akhir-akhir ini aku agak kasar kepadanya, dan juga tentang taruhan itu, aku letih memikirkannya lebih baik tak usah ikut saja, membuang waktu ku. Lagi pula aku tak serius untuk mengikuti taruhan aneh itu.

*tik...tik..tik..tik..*

Dentingan kecil terdengar dari jam hitam yang melingkar di lengan ku, tak terasa ini sudah sore, sepertinya aku tertidur saat sensei menjelaskan tadi, aku mengalihkan padangan ku ke luar jendela.

"Hujan..."

Gumam ku pelan lalu berjalan terus menelusuri kolidor yang sepi ini, hujannya tampak semakin lebat, aku tak membawa payung, bagaimana aku pulang ya,? biasanya kalau hari hujan begini "Shin-Chan payungnya Cuma satu kita sama-sama saja ya" dan berakhir dengan aku dicium nya di bawah payung dengan hujan yang lumayan lebat.

*blush* aku rasa wajah ku memerah, kalau difikir-fikir tentang semua adegan adegan romantis yang kami lakukan rasanya aku malu sekali, aku menggeleng kuat lalu membuka pintu kelas_sepertinya buku ku ketinggalan_

*duk..* bunyi apa itu..?, perlahan aku mengintip ke dalam kelas, tak ada apapun, namun saat aku menoleh kesamping, aku bisa melihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam sedang tertidur dengan beberapa buku yang berserakan di sekitarnya, namun bukan itu yang membuat ku terkejut, tapi tulisan di buku kosong itu **"Shin-Chan ... kau marah kepada ku..?"**

"Ehm...Takao..."

"...Shin-Chan..." sepertinya dia bermimpi tentang ku, aaihh imut sekali, aku mengerutkan dahi ku saat mengingat aku adalah ukenya. Perlahan aku mendekatinya dan berjongkok tepat di depannya.

"Takao_?" panggil ku seraya mengguncang tubuh kecilnya sedikit, mata berwarna kelabu mulai nampak saat kelopaknya perlahan terbuka.

"Ee..eeh... Shin-Chan..kau sudah siap..?"

"Kenapa kau menunggu ku, kan sudah kubilang kau harus pulang duluan.."

"Aku ini pacar mu! Tak mungkin aku santai-santai di rumah sedangkan kau menunggu hujan reda di sekolah sendirian..."

"..."

Aku hanya bisa diam, wajah Takao serius, entah berapa lama Takao di sekolah ini hanya menunggu aku tertidur di ruangan guru tadi, dan kalian tahu itu lah salah satu kenapa dia menjadi seme, dia lebih peka terhadap perasaan ku dan tidak tsundere seperti ku. Dia lebih bisa menuntun bagaimana jalannya hubungan kami

"Baik lah.. ayo pulang..."

Ucapnya seraya menggapai tangan ku dan menggandeng ku keluar dari ruangan kelas,tangan ini, tangan kecil ini yang selalu menggengam tangan ku, aku hanya bisa berjalan di belakangnya melihat punggungnya yang selalu ada dimanapun aku butuhkan, gawat rasanya aku ingin menangis.

"Aku hanya membawa payung satu... jadi kita berdua saja ya..."

"Ha'i..."

Entah lah, tiba tiba suara ku bergetar, aku berharap kalau dia tidak mengetahui kalau mata ku sudah sangat sulit menahan air mata, namun sial di tangga Takao berbalik kearah ku, dengan cepat aku menyerka air mata ku dan melihat kearah lain.

"Shin-Chan...? jangan menangis..?"

Lirihnya seraya mengelus pipi ku, benarkan bahkan aku tak melihatnya dia tahu kalau aku menangis, aku menundukan kepalaku, wajahku memanas karna malu, sekarang dia berada di dua anak tangga diatas ku, hingga wajahnya tepat di depan wajah ku, oh god aku mau pingsan.

"Aku tahu kau banyak masalah jadi.. aku bisa memakluminya kok.."

"Huh...aku tidak menangis karna itu, lagipu_ppphhhpp..."

Aku agak tersontak saat Takao tiba-tiba saja mencium bibir ku dengan lembut, tak seperti ciuman yang biasanya yang agak kasar, ini ciuman yang penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, sungguh aku mencintainya.

"Sudah jangan bicara lagi Tsundere..."

"Siapa yang Tsundere! Ak_"

"Shin-Chan aku mencintai mu..."

"Um.. ehya aku juga mencintai mu..Takao..."

"Kyya muka Shin-Chan merahh, imut nyaa..."

"Berisik nadodayo!"

-Miya-Chan"Nadodayo!"-

**NormalPOV**

Terdengar suara decitan pintu saat lelaki bersurai hijau itu membukanya, hening itulah yang ia dapatkan saat memasuki rumah yang ukuran terbilang tak kecil, namun ada yang berbeda dengannya selain seorang lelaki bermanik kelabu yang masuk setelahnya melainkan kondisi mereka yang basah kuyup.

"Kenapa sepi sekali...?" tanya lelaki bermata kelabu itu, namun yang di tanya hanya pura-pura tak mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari sang kekasih.

"Shin-Chan kau di rumah sendiri...?" tanya lelaki itu lagi dan ini sukses membuat sang pemilik nama tersentak.

"Ha'i..." jawabnya dengan nada dipaksakan. Lelaki yang bernama Midorima itu merasakan nada bicara sang kekasih_Takao semakin lama semakin berbeda

"Sejak kapan orang tua mu pergi...?"

"Kemarin..."

*brruuukkk* Takao dengan kasar mendorong Midorima kedinding, tanganya meremas kerah baju sekolah sang shooter dari Shutoku itu, namun si empunya hanya bisa menelan ludah dan mencoba bedoa kalau dia akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

"Pasti kau tertidur di kelas karna tak tidur semalaman kan..? kenapa kau tak menelfon ku..?haah~!"

"Aku..."

"Jawab aku... ? kenapa kau menghidari ku..? apakah kau merencanakan sesuatu.."

Mata Midorima membulat sempurna, saat kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir Takao, dan sempat terlintas di fikiran Midorima apakah Takao peramal sejak kemarin candaan dan terkaannya yang walaupun tak penting pasti itu selalu benar.(jangan jangan dia meminjam kekuatan Akashi)

"Kenapa kau... menuduh ku nadodayo!'

"Aku tidak menuduh.. aku hanya kesal kalau pacar ku mengabaikan ku... ya walaupun kau sering begitu, tapi ini beda!"

"Gomen..."

"Aku tak mendengarnya..."

"Gomenppphhhhh..."

Takao membungkam bibir Midorima dengan bibirnya, ciuman yang panas, lidah Takao menerobos masuk kedalam rongga mulut Midorima, walaupun agak menjijitkan kakinya namun Takao bisa mendominasi ciuman itu, bahkan dengan ganasnya Takao terus memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah Midorima, saliva yang mulai menetes ke lantai dan sebentar Takao melempaskan tautan bibir mereka, namun beberapa detik kemudian melakukan hal yang sama lagi, beberapa kali melakukan itu membuat Midorima benar-benar resah, entah berapa banyak saliva yang telah membasahi dagu hingga lehernya. Karna tak kuat(?) Midorima dengan sekuat tenaga melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Pphhhhuaaahh! Takao haah hosh..hossh... kau mau membunuh kuh aah hosh...hosh..."

Ucap Midorima tentu saja dengan nafas yang tak teratur, ia menghapus saliva yang berserakan(?) di sekitar dagunya, namun Takao hanya tersenyum ah bukan itu menyeringai.

"Kau tahu Shin-Chan bibir mu manisss, sekali..." goda Takao seraya menjilat bibir Midorima bagikan permen lolipop sedangkan si empunya hanya bisa menutup mata, saat lidah basah Takao menyapu bibir ranumnya.

"Ta..kao...hmm... tunggu sebentar... Takao kita mandi dulu..."

"Eehh kita mandi berdua..."

"A..."

"Ayoooo!" Midorima hanya bisa diam, saat Takao menarik tangannya menuju kamar mandi, rasanya dia ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri betapa bodohnya mengatakan hal itu kepada Takao yang 89% kadar otak terserang hentai akut.

"Takao.. hentikan..." ucap sang shooter sambil menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya, sebab sang kekasih terus mencium bibir dan pipinya, dan itu benar benar membuat Midorima sedikit resah, apakah dia akan diam saja dan mereka akan melakukan seks malam ini lalu dia kalah taruhan itu, oh ya Midorima kan tidak niat ikut taruhan, jadi tak apa_kan. Tapi dia juga tak tahu apa hukuman jika dia kalah atau gagal dalam taruhan .

"Takaaooo!"

Teriak Midorima, sambil mendorong tubuh Takao, namun tiba-tiba aura sang kekasih mendadak aneh, aura yang bisa dibilang mengerikan, juga seringainya itu semakin membuat susana di kamar mandi ini semakin mengerikan, Midorima yang menyadari itu hanya bisa menelan saliva dengan susah payah.

"Hei... Shin-Chan... kau mau ku ajari cara menjadi seme..."

*deg* nafas Midorima tersenggal mendengar pertanyaan aneh yang terlontar dari mulut sang kekasih, mengapa_jadi begini..? apa yang harus ia lakukan, kalau dia jawab "ia" kemungkinan besar Takao akan berkata "ooh jadi kau memang berniat menjadikan ku uke ya", sebaiknya diam.

"Karna kau hanya diam... dengan senang hati Shintarou.. dengan senang hati aku akan mengajarkan mu..."

Takao perlahan mendekat dan mulai mengelus leher jenjang Midorima, ia menjilat daerah itu dengan sangat seduktif, dan bisa di dengar penjelasan Takao bersamaan dengan aktifitas panasnya.

"Pertama.. pastikan dia menikmati... awalnya.. beri dia servise ringan dulu.."

"Hmm... hmm...ta..kao"

Midorima hanya bisa mendesah saat lidah basah sang kekasih menyapu leher jenjangnya, sementara tangannya sibuk mengelus otot perut Midorima, namun sepertinya sang uke menikmatinya terlihat dari wajah yang mulai memerah dan cara tubuh besarnya itu menggeliat ingin di berikan lebih.

"Kalau dia sudah mulai menggeliat seperti itu... kita lanjut ke tahap berikutnya"

Tangan Takao beralih ke dua tonjolan di dada Midorima yang sepertinya sudah menegang karna ingin di manja, di pilinnya tonjolan kecil itu dengan gemas, membuat desahan lolos dari mulut sang empunya.

"Aaah...!"

Desahan demi desahan lolos, saat Takao dengan nafsunya terus menjilati nipple Midorima, yang sepertinya semakin dijilati semkin mengeras, taklupa dengan tangan yang masih memilin nipple yang satu lagi, Midorima sekarang hanya bisa mendesah tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, bahkan untuk berfikir saja sekarang susah.

"Enak..? tentu saja.."

"Ta..kao... aah..."

"Berdiri lah..." suruh Takao dan anehnya Midorima tampa sadar berdiri dan dengan sexy duduk di pinggiran Bathup, sambil melebarkan kakinya, entah apa yang difikirkan oleh lelaki bersurai hijau itu sehingga sangat patuh kepada sang seme.

"Reflek sang uke langsung menurut..? bukan.. hmm... " goda Takao mulai mengelus kejantanan Midorima yang sudah menegak sempurna, sedangkan si empunya hanya bisa mengerang tertahan.

"Assh...hmm... sayangh..."

"Ia..? lebarkan kaki mu sedikit lagi..." perintah Takao yang langsung dilakasanakan oleh Midorima, perlahan dengan semampunya Midorima melebarkan kakinya. Sebuah seringai terpampang di bibir tipis Takao.

*jleb!* sebuah benda asing dengan mudahnya menerobos masuk(?) ke lubang Midorima, yang di barengi dengan teriakan keras dari sang empunya.

"AAKHHH! Takao! Apa yang kau...masukan nadodayooo!"

"Hmm.. apa ya... aku dapat benda ini di tas mu... sepertinya barang eneh yang kau beli kemarin..."

Midorima membulatkan matanya, dia tak menyangka kalau Takao bisa mengambil benda nista itu di dalam tasnya, rasanya ia ingin berteriak dan membenamkan Takao di bathum itu. Sampai mati, ya sampai mati.

*klik*

"Na... aaakkhh! Sshhmm... hhmm... Takao...hentih kan..."

Racau miorima sambil meronta ronta, padahal tangannya sama sekali tak di ikat atau apapun, tapi dia sama sekali tak berfikir akan melepaskan benda nista itu di lubangnya, entah lupa atau memang tak niat melepaskan.?

"Benar mau di hentikan...? baik lah..." *klik* Takao menekan tombol remote di tangannya dan getaran vibrator itu berhenti, namun anehnya bukanya lega Midorima malah mengerutkan dahinya, seakan berkata "hei kau menghilangkan kesenanganku"

"Kenapa wajah mu kusut begitu Shin-Chan..? ohh... kau ingin ini..?" tanya Takao sambil berdiri dan menujuk kejantananya yang sudah menegak sempurna tepat di wajah Midorima.

"A...huh! tidak...?"

"Benarkah... kalau begitu.. Shin-Chan... blowjob please..."

*bluusshhh!* wajah Midorima benar-benar merah sekarang, ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali melihat kejantanan sang seme sudah terpampang jelas di depan wajahnya, dengan tangan agak bergetar ia meremas benda itu dan mulai menjilati batanganya. Dan mulai mengulum banda keras itu

"Hmmm... Shin-Chan.. terushh.." pinta Takao dengan desahan yang semakin lama semakin kencang, tangannya sibuk mendorang kepala Midorima agar memperdalam kulumanya, dengan cepat Midorima semakin mengulum batangan Takao, lalu memajumundurkan kepalanya membuat sang seme semakin mengerang keenakan.

"Haaah...! hmm.. sshaah.. aah... Shin-Chan..."

*klik...!* bunyi remote vibrator yang di tekan oleh Takao, sukses membuat sang kekasih yang sibuk dengan blowjobnya langsung melepaskan kulumannya saat merasakan benda nista itu bergetar hebat di lubangnya.

"kenapa kau melepaskannya.. ayo kulum.. abaikan saja mainan itu... nikmati.." ucap Takao yang bahkan tekpernah tahu bagaimana rasanya ada benda aneh di anusnya dasar bakao! Dan anehnya Midorima tampa memikirkan apapun langsung mengulum kembali kejantanan Takao.

"Hpph..hhpph..." desahan tertahan terdnegar lolos dari mutut Midorima yang penuh dengan kejantanan sang kekasih itu, namun ia terus memajumundurkan kepalanya terus memberikan servise kepada sang seme.

"Ah...! hentikan..." ketus Takao sambil mendorong kepala Midorima yang sukses membuat kulumannya terhenti, dengan nafas yang tesenggal Midorima hanya bisa menurut dia sekarang benar-benar tak bisa berfikir jernih.

"Takao... aah..aah.. aah.."

"Kau menikmati nya kan.. baiklah sekarang waktunya kau yang memanjakan ku..." ucap Takao dengan nada menngoda ia duduk di pinggiran bathum dan membuka kaki selebar yang ia bisa, sedingga jelaslah lubang yang memerah itu, Takao menutup sebelah matanya saat jari jempol dan telunjuknya melebarkan lubang anusnya.

"Kau mau jadi seme kan.. aahh... masukanhah.. aku ingin merasakan nya...hmm"

Midorima hanya bisa melongo melihat apa yang tersaji di depan matanya sekarang, dia berfikir sangat beruntung tampa di mintapun makanan sudah langsung tersedia di meja makan, namun Midorima agak risih dengan mainan di anusnya itu.

"Cepath.. lah sebelum aku berubah fikiran..."

"Ha..i"

Dengan semua tenaga yang tersisa Midorima bangkit dan berjalan sedikit menuju ke depan Takao, mencium sang seme dengan sayang dan mulai memasukan ujung kejantanannya kedalam lubang Takao yang sempitnya melebihi lubangnya. Sensasi aneh menjar di kejantanan Midorima, rasanya agak nyeri dan panas.

"AAAHHH! Takao...! aah..."

Teriak Midorima saat mulai memasukan kejantananya kedalam lubang sempit itu, sedangkan Takao mencoba untuk tidak panik walau dalam hati dia mengutuk ngutuk agar ini cepat berakhir. Sakitnya sampai kekepala.

"Sempith... aaahhh... Takao...hmmpph...sedikit...lagi aah.."

"AAAAKKHHH! SHIN-CHAN!"

*jelb..* saat benda itu masuk seluruhnya, Takao tak bisa membendung pekikannya rasa sakit yang teramatsangat melanda bagian belakangannya sehingga membuat airmata Takao keluar memabasahi pipinya.

"Takao..?"

"Hm... aku tak apa... ternyata sakit ya...hehe.." tawa garing Takao yang amat tak lucu karna dia tertawa sambil terus menyerka air mata, Midorima mengerutkan dahinya lalu perlahan menjilat airmata Takao yang takhenti-hentinya menetes. Lalu mereka berciuman cukup lama. Hingga Takao merasa kurang nyaman tau bisa dibilang sudah mulai gatal dengan kejantanan Midorima yang sedari tadi hanya diam di tempat

"Gerakan... gerakan... Shin-Chan..aahh.."

Pinta Takao, dengan cepat Midorima pun lanngsung menggerakan pinggulnya sehingga membuat kenajantanannya in out liang Takao yang sempit itu, keduanya hanya bisa mengeluarkan erangan dan desahan mereka masing masing memenggil nama sang kekasih

"Oh... aah..! aahh! Shin-Chan.. enak... aah.. aah!"

"Hpph... Takao...mmmpp...aahh..aah..aah.."

Air liur Midorima tak henti hentinya keluar dari mulutnya merasakan dua kenikmatan sekaligus, vibrator yang semakinlama semakin kencang dan pijatan dari dinding liang Takao yang amat sempit, begitu pula dengan Takao yang sibuk dengan desahannya, kenikmatan yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya, dia pun tak tahu kalau menjadi uke bisa seenak ini.

Di kamar mandi itu hanya terdengar erangan dan desahan nikmat sepasang kekasih yang terus memadu kasih di bathum yang airnya sudaah mulai menipis akibat gerakan brutal yang di ciptakan sang ukecoret seme_Midorima terus menyodok lubang sang uke_Takao. Dan sepertinya mereka sudah sampai pada waktunya

"aahh! Shin-Chan.. aku sampai..."

"bersama...aahh aahh.."

"aaaaaaaaahhhh!

Desahan panjang mereka yang di barengi dengan cairan kental yang menyembur dari kejantanan mereka masing masing, Midorima menyeburkan hasratnya di liang sempit Takao sehingga liang itu penuh akan cairan sang kekasih, sedangkan Takao menyemburkan harsatnya di dada Midorima. Nafas yang terengah engah bahwa tenaga yang mulai menipis bahkan tak ada lagi, perlahan Midorima mengeluarkan kejantananya dan terjatuh di bathum.

"Hosh..hosh.. hosh... aku lelah..."

"hmm.. enakk.. sekali Shin-Chan, bagaimana kalauu kita bertukar selamanyaa"

"NANI!"

Pengalaman Midorima yang membuatnya benar benar mengubah statusnya, salah Takao yang ingin dia menjadi uke, namun bagi Midorima, Takao adalah seme yang paling ia sanyangi. Dan bukankah Midorima sudah melaksanakan taruhan itu, dia berhasil, namun apa gunanya kalau tak ada foto tau video ya percuma saja donk, jadi midorma gagal.. gagal..

**To : Kise Ryouta**

"**Oi! Kise.. kau belum memberitahu.. kalau seandainya kita gagal melakukannya bagaimana..?"**

**From Kise Ryouta**

"**oh ia.. hehehe kalau gagal WAJIB MENERAKTIR KAMI SELAMA 2 MINGGU! DAN MENJADI BABU.. SELAMA 1 MINGGU"**

Dan saat Midorima membaca pesan itu ia melemparkan ponselnya ke wajah Takao dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sepenuhnya.

"KISE NO! TEMEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

-Tbc-

**Author Note : hahaha.. mampus kasian banget tu Midorima-_- ohya maaf kalau aneh ya, and maaf kalau ini ff lama banget, soal nya rada susah ni bikin MidoTaka.. kkwkwkw ok miya males ngebacot bey bey di chapter selanjutnya...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Moshi! Moshi minna...! #tebar receh#**

**lama tak jumpa dengan miya.. hehe #pllak, maaf ya kalau ffnya kelamaan update.. soalnya miya sakit mendadak ni-_- *lap ingus* dan di chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir yeeyy! Tenang permisa.. dia ada squelnya kok-_- entar ngamuk ngamuk lagi ceritnya gantung kaya ayunan kwkwkw #pllak# daaann di chapter ini ada adegan AoAka lo (couple apaan ini-_-!) dan di sini Akashi OOC! SANGAT! yang bisa buat kalian tambah cinnntaaa! sama tu setan #dan guntingpun nancap dijidat miya# sangat di anjurkan jangan membaca ini sambil makan karna dapat menyebabkan anda tak nafsu makan.. #berasa obat# ok..! semoga aja hot... semoga hot..semoga hot..semoga hot...!AMIIINNN! okeeh! Langsunggg sajaaaaaaaa!#tebar menyan#**

**Midori : Otak mu itu 0,0001% ya.! Selalu lupa untuk membalas review nadodayo..**

**Miya : *pundung di pojokan* lupa sih ia.. tapi kan aku ngga segitu banget mas! Lo tega banget jadi orang... T_T**

**Midori : aku berbicara tentang fakta...**

**Miya : udahh ah lo buat gw pundung aja..! ajirr lo bubaar perrgii looo! #lempar leptop ke mukanya Midorima#**

**Okk saatnya membalas review readers tercintah!**

**To ryu : arigatou! Ia niada yang manis manis...*smirk***

**To Tulalitdingdong : kwkwkkw ia salam kenal juga.. ehhkk beneran berati betul si tsundere uke sejati ok fine... ok selamat menikmati muraka eh akamura..**

**ArcSa Reiyu : waks..! semoga ini hot ya dan sesuai permintaan rei... amin... langsung saja..**

**Yuharu Kouji : Waks! ini chpater semoga ASEM! tapi kyanya kurang sadis deh #pundung, ya sudah lah... arigatou..**

**Narin RinRin : ok panas dingin kya es di campur air anget #eleh.! ya arigatou**

**Psychoarea : wadaw... kasian aominenya..-' ya udah sekarang akamura dulu**

**HAPPY READING!**

Lets Change~! [Scene IV]

**Pair** : Akashi X Murasakibara

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko Basketball's © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Sumary** : Baik lah setelah lewat akan Midorima dan Takao, sekarang waktunya Akashi yang akan me rape sang seme Murasakibara, namun ada beberapa hal yang menghambat sang emperor eyes, apakah Akashi bisa melakukanya#summary apaan ni#*gunting melayang*

**WARNING **! : OOC!tingkat akut! Garing! SMUT! RAPE! YAOI! LEMON! TYPO(s) Segala hal tak senonoh bahasa aneh! EYD berantakan, IF YOUR UNDER 18 Y.O..? PLEASE BACK! Ya kalau mau baca juga silahkan karna author 97 line#pokerface# *dilemparbakiak* dan author ingatkann! Yang tak suka dengan adegan tidak senonoh! YAOI! Tidak usah baca! Don't Like..? Don't Read..! NO bashing! (fanfic itu hanya untuk hiburan semataa! Ok..~ mariiii

-Miya-Chan-

*prakk!*sang lelaki bersurai merah membuang benda persegi ke lantai yang sukses membuat semua yang ada di sana sepertinya menjauh beberapa senti bukan beberapa meter darinya, lalu dengan kasar sang lelaki merah mengeluarkan gunting merah kesayanganya dari saku blazer yang ia kenakan lalu menusukan benda tajam itu tepat di benda persegi_Ponsel yang di lempar tadi.

Ia semakin mengharik(?) ponselnya saat mengingat kembali apa yang menyebab kan semua kekacauan ini, ya sebenarnya sih hanya sebuah pesan singkat dari teman satu smpnya itu, teman yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan dan berisik.

"**From : Ryouta**

**Untuk semuanyaaa...! aku lupa memberitahukan kalian !\O/ bagi yang tak berhasil me rape semenya akan di kenakan hukuman.. MENERAKTIR SELAMA 2 MINGGU DAN MENJADI BABU.. SELAMA 1 MINGGU"**

**Sekian" **

Ya seorang model narsis yang sekarang entah dimana dan juga tidak menyadari bahawa ia sudah membuat iblis penghuni neraka benar benar murka, ya entah mengapa mantan kapen Teikou ini tak begitu suka dengan permainan yang di buat oleh si perfect copy narsis itu, yah.. tapi kalau tidak ikut nanti di katakan penakut atau apa lah sekalian untuk menjaga imagenya sebagai sang penyiksa atau bisa di sebut bos besar (walau badannya tak terlalu besar)

"Haah...kuso" desisnya seraya mengambil ponsel yang sudah tinggal jasadnya saja atau bisa di bilang sudah sejak tadi tewas, dengan santainya ia mengeluarkan ponsel lain dalam saku celananya(orang kaya) lalu memasukan kartu Sim ponsel yang sudah hancur tadi. Tanganya menekan beberapa tombol untuk memanggil seseorang.

"_Moshi moshi.. Akashi-kun..?" _saut seseorang dari seberang namun, karna mendengar suara yang asing sang lelaki berambut merah mengrutkan dahinya.

"Siapa kau..?"

"_A-aku Himuro.. kau pasti mencari Murasakibara... ia sedang pergi membeli makanan sebentar..."_

"Hei.. kenapa ponselnya ada pada mu..?" tanya Akashi dengan nada yang amat dingin bahkan Himuro langsung merinding di tempat padahal jarak mereka berdua sangat jauh.

"_Ano Akashi-kun.. dia tidak membawa ponselnya.. anoo jangan salah sangka dulu.. Murasakibara memang pergi membeli makanan kok.. aku tak bohong..."_

"Oh.. Baik lah... katakan padanya kalau aku menelfon... "

"_Ha...Ha'i!"_

Akashi menekan tombol merah, lalu dengan muak memasukan kembali ponsel itu kedalam saku celananya, ia memutar bolamatanya bosan, sepertinya mood sang Akashi Seijuurou sedang benar-benar buruk, ia berfikir ingin sekali melemparkan ah bukan menancapkan beberapa gunting di kepala orang yang sudah membuatnya benar benar berfikir keras untuk memenangkan taruhan ini. Kenpa jadi ke taruhan ya..? benar kan fikirannya saja kacau.

"Haaah..." Akashi menghela nafasnya berat lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan teras cafe, lalu berjalan menelusuri trotoar, hari ini Akashi tidak akan menelfon supirnya karna dia ingin mendinginkan kepalanya untuk hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan di tengah kota, sebenarnya dia ingin Murasakibara menemaninya tadi, namun ya apa boleh buat.

Kaki Akashi melangkah di trotoar yang lumayan ramai dengan orang orang yang berlalu lalang, matanya menelusuri setiap tempat di sekitar sana, namun ia juga terus berfikir apa dia akan melakukanya, hari ini... Akashi berhenti sejenak dan duduk di sebuah kursi di pinggir taman, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengacak-acak isi ponsel emm bisa di bilang ia sekarang sibuk browsing.

"Hmm... apa aku harus beli sexs toys ya..?" gumamnya namun matanya masih terfokus ke layar ponsel, hingga sebuah artiker membuat sebuah senyuman mengerikan terlukis di bibirnya.

"Untuk apa ... sepertinya aku tak butuh.. itu khu khu..." tawa Akashi seraya memasukan ponselnya di dalam saku celana, ia tersenyum MANIS(?) lalu mendongkakan kepala untuk melihat langit yang sangat cerah hari ini...Hari yang bagus untuk berjalan-jalan ya tapi bagaimana pun seseorang bahkan seperti Akashi Seijuurou butuh teman untuk hal seperti ini. Baru beberapa detik hal itu terlintas di fikiran sang emperor eyes, tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berambut biru pekat dengan kulit tan datang menghampirinya.

"Eeh.. Akashi...?"

"Daiki...?"

"Kau sedang apa di sini..? sendiri...?" tanya lelaki tan_Aomine Daiki seraya duduk di sebelah sang mantan kapten teikou itu.

"Hmm... sekedar jalan-jalan..."

"Oh..."

Hening... begitulah yang terjadi di kursi taman ini, memang Aomine tak begitu dekat dengan Akashi, mungkin akibat gunting yang selalu dibawa oleh sang kapten yang membuat Aomine takut dia di potong-potong dengan gunting(Aomine kau selalu berkhayal yang tidak-tidak)

"Hei.. Daiki...?"

"Ha-hai...?"

"Temani aku jalan.. jalan..." ucap Akashi seraya beranjak dari duduknya "aku bosan... sendiri..." sambungnya dengangan senyuman bukan ini bukan senyuman aneh yang biasa membuat orang merinding, namun ini senyuman tulus yang mungkin hanya Aomine yang bisa menikmatinya sekarang ini.

"Hm... ia..."

-Miya-Chan-

Angin sepoi sepoi menemani kedua lelaki tampan yang sedang berjalan di trotoar kota yang mulai sepi, sesekali mereka berdua tertawa sambil mengobrol ringan, Aomine benar-benar tak menyangka bersama Akashi bisa senyaman ini, dan sekarang Aomine Daiki mencoret apa yang dia katakan tentang "Akashi yang dingin dan selalu seperti pisikopat", lalu akan menukarnya menjadi "Akashi itu seorang yang ramah dan bisa diajak berteman, sama sekali tdak menyeramkan kok."

"Hei.. Daiki..? kenapa kau tidak pulang bersama Ryouta..?"

"Ehmm.. ingin pulang sendiri saja..."

"Oh.. aku kira kau sudah di "masuki" Ryout dan itu yang membuat kau malu pulang bersamanya..." ucap Akashi dengan senyuman khasnya oh ayolah kau terlalu jujur atau apa.. lihat si Aomine langsung beku di tempat

"Eeee... Ieee! Itu tidak mungkin... aku kan seme...! kenapa kau berfikiran seperti ini..?!"

"Oh.. aku salah ya ...soalnya cara berjalan mu agak berbeda dari biasanya..."

"Berbeda apanya...!"

"Kau membuka kaki mu lebih lebar saat berjalan.. apa kau terkena bisul di bokong..?" dengan ini terjawab lah sudah kenapa Aomine berjalan aneh dia terkena bisul, bukan Akashi kau salah..! tapi sebenarnya sang emperor eyes sudah tahu, walau Aomine sekarang berusaha bersikap Tsundere layaknya Midorima.

"Iee'..! aku tidak terkena bisul...! anoo itu.. aakhh! Aku kan memang jalan seperti itu..!"

"Hm... baiklah... tapi entah kenapa aku yakin dengan hal itu..." gumam Akashi seraya melihat-lihat pakayan di toko yang baru saja mereka masuki.

"...Hmm.. aku juga tak percaya kalau hal itu terjadi..."

"Oh jadi benar...ya..."

"I-ia... aaa.. mungkin ini tidak pantas ku ceritakan kepada mu..."

"Karna aku seorang Uke..? ... Daiki.. kau tahu aku lebih menikmati menjadi Uke yang di layani dari pada menjadi seme yang melayani .. ya.. walaupun uke itu terkesan sangat lemah atau apalah... coba aku tanya padamu... kau lebih nyaman di layani Ryouta atau kau yang melayani Ryouta..?"

"Aku lebih suka... emm di layani..."

"Kenapa..?"

"Karna menjadi uke tak melelahkan...dan me...menyanagkan..." ucap sang ace dari touou itu seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, wajahnya sedari tadi sudah memerah,Akashi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum simpul seadainya Murasakibara yang berkata seperti itu.. entah sesenang apa Akashi sekarang.

"Haah... baiklah... kita pergi..."

"Ehh kau tak jadi membeli baju..?"

"Tidak aku hanya melihat-lihat saja..."

"Ternyata kau seperti ibu-ibu ya Akashi..."

"Apa!"

"Iee'...!"

Setelah keluar dari toko tadi mata Akashi tertuju kepada toko asesoris wanita yang terletak tepat di seberangnya sekarang, entah apa yang membuat sang emperor eyes ingin sekali masuk kesana, untuk membeli jepit... untuk apa jepit, kita akan tahu pada saatnya nanti.

"Daiki temani aku ke toko itu..."

"Eehhh! Itu kan toko aksesoris wanita..?!"

"Ia.. "

"Ta_"

"Tak usah banyak protes! Ayo!"

Dan mau tak mau (tapi harus mau) Aomine pun mengikuti perintah Akashi lalu memasuki toko yang di nominasi dengan warna pink dan putih itu.

"Selamat...datang..." saut sang penjaga toko saat dua lelaki tampan tersebut memasuki ruangan toko, ya memang sangat girlly dengan banyaknya pita dan akasesoris juga boneka- boneka berwarna pink. Aomine hanya bisa sweatdropp melihat semua yang jarang sekali ia gunakan bahkan sentuh.

"Hmm... ini bagus juga... bagaimana Daiki..?"

"HAH!"

Aomine hanya bisa ternganga saat ia melihat Akashi sedang menggunakan jepitan rambut dengan pita, kalau saja dia tak mempunyai pacar mungkin sudah sejak tadi dia memperkosa si Akashi, seorang uke yang amat imut memakai jepit rambut dan tersenyum kepada seme mesum dan kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada sang uke selanjutnya.

"Hyaa! Akashi.. lepaskan.. itu...!"

"Kenapa..?"

"Itu.. em.. terlalu imut.. kau terlihat seperti wanita..." ucap Aomine dengan terbata-abata tak lupa wajah yang benar benar memerah.

"Hmm.. benarkah.. bagaimana kalau kau tidak memberikanya kepada Ryouta..?" usul Akashi seraya memberikan benda tadi kepada Aomine. Sedangkan si empunya hanya bisa cengo dengan sebuah jepitan rambut ditanganya

"Dan aku beli ini.. dua ... baik lah kau yang bayar..."

"GHA!"

Matahari mulai menampakan warna jingganya, namun ke dua lelaki tampan itu masih sibuk berjalan di tengah kota yang semakin ramai walau malam hari, setelah berjalan seharian sepertinya mereka memang lelah, tampak Akashi yang sedang berjongkok melihat _shortcake_ yang sangan menggiurkan. Di toko kue.

"Hmm.. yang mana ya... wahh kalau melihat ini jadi ingat si kuning Ryouta..." ucap Akashi seraya menunjuk _sortcake_ berwarna kuning lembut dengan cream dan strawberry diatasnya.

"Heeh mana...? hehe ia... bibi aku beli ini dua ya...!" saaut Aomine di barengi dengan sang bibi mengambilkan _sortcake_ dari lemari kaca itu.

"Aku beli yang ini... 4 buah ya bi..."

"Ha'i..." Saut sang bibi penjual seraya mengabilkan cake dengan crem dan beberapa strawberry di atasnya terlihat lezat.

"Eh..! kenapa empat ?"

"Untuk ku 1 dan untuk Atsushi 3..."

"Oh...begitu ya..."

"Ha'i.. ini dia..." saut sang bibi penjual seraya menyodorkan dua kotak kecil yang berisi kue tentunya.

"Arigatou... ini uangnya..." ucap Aomine seraya menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang, namun Akashi lansung menyerka tangan Aomine.

"Ini ... biar aku yang bayar..."

Aomine hanya bisa diam dan menurut, hari ini memangnya hari apa sih kenapa Akashi begitu baik dari yang biasanya bahkan Aomine agak canggung dengan sikap sang mantan kapten yang telalu baik.

"Baiklah.. setelah ini temani aku ke mini market..."

"Ha'i..."

-Mini market-

"..." Aomine hanya bisa diam dengan apa yang di beli oleh sang emperor eyes, yang sekarang sibuk membayar barang-barang yang dia beli ke kasir. Mau tahu sang lelaki merah membeli apa baik lah dia hanya(?) membeli 2 kaleng cream manis, 2 toples selai rasa angur, 3 bungkus buah strawberry.

"Akashi... untuk apa membeli ini semua..."

"Ya untuk dimakan lah..."

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan..?"

"Tidak.. mungkin ini kurang..." jawab Akashi dengan seringai menakutkan yang langsung membuat Aomine benar-benar merinding

"Eehh...?"

-Miya-Chan-

Hari sudah semakin gelap dan ke dua lelaki tadi juga sudah mulai mengambil jalan terpisah, tapi sepertinya Aomine pergi ke rumah Kise, dan sepertinya perkataan Akashi tadi sudah mengubah hubungan Aomine dan Kise, lalu Akashi tentu saja ia pergi ke rumah sang kekashi, sebelumnya mungkin Akashi tidak pernah pergi berjalan kaki ke kost-kosan Murasakibara.

*Tok...Tok...Tok..*

Bunyi ketukan pintu, mambuat sang pemilik kost yang sedang sibuk mengunyah makanannya tersentak lalu bergegas membukakan pintu tersebut.

*Clekk* saat pintu itu terbuka sepertinya wajah kegimbiraan terlihat jelas dari sang pembuka pintu saat melihat lelaki yang ia harapkan beri di depan pintu.

"Aka-Chin!" teriaknya girang seraya memeluk badan mungil sang kekasih, sedangkan yang di peluk hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

"Haah Baiklah..." Akashi menjeda kata-katanya melihat kondisi kost Murasakibara yang sangat kotor penuh dengan sampah plastik makanan ringan dan baju yang dia letakan saja sembarang tempat. "Hari ini.. kita akan membersihkan tempat ini..!"

"Ehhh.. aku malas.. Aka-Chin ... ayo kita hm.. bercinta..." goda Murasakibara seraya mencium pipi Akashi, namun si empunya hanya berekspresi datar, lalu sebuah seringai mengerikan terlukis di bibirnya.

"Hmmm... jika semuanya bersih... Aku akan bercinta dengan mu... dan apakah kau sudah makan...?"

"Eehh! Belum...?"

"Aku akan bercinta dan memberikan mu makanan yang sangat manis..."

"Ehh! Baik lah aku akan bersihkan"

*Smirk* untuk yang kesekian kalinya seringai mengeriakan terlukis di bibir tipis sang emperor eyes, sementara sang mangsa (baca : Murasakibara) masih sibuk dengan sampah sampahnya, Akashi juga sibuk menyiapkan semua benda yang di butuhkan untuk "makan malam" namun ini makan malam yang sangat beda dan istimewa

10 menit kemudian ruangan yang tadinya berantakan sekarang sudah terlihat lumayan bersih, Murasakibara yang sudah tak sabar segera mendekati Akashi yang sibuk membuka toples selai dan membuka bungkusan strawberry. Tak lupa dengan buah itu yang sedang ia kunyah, Murasakibara yang melihat itu langsung menyambar potongan strawberry di tangan akasih, dengan tatapan seduktifnya terus mengunyah buah itu namun bukanhanya strawberry yang ia kunyah, sesekali ia menjilat jari tangan Akashi yang manis akibat selai dan cream..

"Hmmm.. hmm..." desahan kecil terdengar saat lelaki bersurai ungu itu terus mengulum jari-jari tangan Akashi, karna merasa gerakan sang kekasih terlalu terburu buru dan juga takut kalau Murasakibara benar benar menelan tanganya bulat-bulat.

"Atsushi! Kau mau menelan ku..?!"

"Hehe... tidak.. tapi kalau bisa ia.. kau sangat manis sih.. aku jadi... lapar..." ucap Murasakibara dengan wajah polosnya, Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, namun senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringai mengerikan, perlahan Akashi mulai berdiri dan membuka pakaiannya hingga benar benar tak tersisa sehelai benangpun yang menutupinya, dengan santainya sang emperor eyes mulai membuka toples selai anggur tadi dan mulai menumpahkan selai itu di tubuh nakednya, selai yang kental turun menju perut... hingga melewati selangka dan terus mengalir di kakinya, mata Murasakibara mengikuti setiap gerakan selai yang menggiurkan itu

"Aah..!"

*Glek...!# sang seme menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, demi apa ini semakin membuatnya lapar dan ohh dia sudah ingin sekali menelan makanan di depannya itu, perlahan Murasakibara membuka t-sirtnya dan merangkak mendekati Akashi.

"Itadakimasu..." gumamnya hampir tak terdengar lalu mulai menjilati semua selai di dada Akashi, sebenarnya dia bukan menjilat selainya namun ia juga menjilat kulit Akashi tak lupa mengigit bagian itu.

"Hmm... hhmmm..." Akashi mencoba tak mengeluarkan desahannya sekarang, bukan waktunya untuk menikmatinya, ini kan baru dimulai _"Nikmati terus.. sayang dan nanti giliran kau akan mendesah ..."_ batin Akashi seraya menyeringai. Karna asik dengan fikiranya sendiri tampa sadar bahwa sang seme sudah selesai dengan tugasnya dan sekarang sibuk menjilati daerah terakhir, di sekitar selangka.

"Atsushi...!"

Teriak Akashi saat Murasakibara mulai mengulum kejantanan Akashi yang memang sudah menengak sempurna, layaknya permen dengan santainya sang seme terus mengulum benda keras itu, dan sekarang Akashi tahu kalau terus begini hancur sudah acaranya! Eh.. rencananya..

"Atsu-shi.. aakhh...! henti...khann!" pinta Akashi yang langsung di ia kan oleh Murasakibara, dia tahu persis "perintah ku adalah absolut!" ya itu lah sebab sang seme ini sangat penurut.

"Kenapa...? Aka-Chin..? kau tak suka..?" tanya sang seme masih sibuk menjilat sisa selai di bibirnya.

"Iee'... sebaiknya kita pindah ke kamar..."

-Kamar-

"Baik lah Atsushi... berbaring..."

"Ha'i..." tampa ada rasa curiga Murasakibara menuruti apa yang di katakan Akashi, ia berbaring di atas ranjang yang tak terlalu besar yah tentu saja Murasakibara hanya lah seorang anak kost biasa. Tidak seperti Akashi yang orang kaya.

"Angkat tangan mu dan pegang kuat-kuat besi tempat tidur itu..."

"Hai'i..."

"Tutup mata mu..."

"Ha'i..."

"Anak pintar..." gumam Akashi dengan seringai khasnya seraya memborgol tangan sang seme di besi tempat tidur, dan menutup mata sang kekasih dengan dasi yang baru saja dia kenakan tadi, sontak Murasakibara hanya bisa menggeliat taknyaman, dia sama sekali tak habis fikir Akashi akan berbuat seperti ini...

"Aka-Chinnn...!"

"Ia sayang... " jawab Akashi seraya membuka pakaian yang tersisa di tubuh Murasakibara

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada ku?"

"Hari ini... aku yang akan jadi.. seme... ok..."

"Na-ni...!"

"Hei... Atsushi..." Akashi menjeda perkataannya seraya mengelus dada bidang sang seme yang sebentar lagi akan di gantikan posisinya menjadi uke " Kau tahu kan... semua perkataan dan perintah ku adalah..! absolut!" sambungnya lagi dengan nada sedikit meninggi seraya memelintir kuat puting Murasakibara.

"A..aahh!"

"Jadi... ikuti saja... dan nikmati... ya. Sayang..."

"Ha'i..."

"Anak pintar..."

Gumam Akashi yang mulai melecuti semua pakaian yang di gunakan oleh sang seme, hingga benar-benar naked, lalu perlahan lahan Akashi mengambil cream di atas meja lalu menjilat cream itu menelannya sedikit dan tak lupa menyisakannya di dalam mulutnya, dan mulai merangkak menaiki Murasakibara, ciuman panas dan juga manis pun ia berikan untuk sang kekasih, dengan liar Akashi melumat bibir Murasakibara lalu lidah kecilnya memasuki rongga mulut sang seme, namun tampaknya ciuman itu masih di dominasi oleh lelaki berambut ungu, yah mungkin karna manisnya cream yang tertinggal di mulut Akashi membuat Murasakibara lebih mengecap jauh ke dalam rongga mulut sang emperor eyes.

"Hmmm...hhmmmm..." desahan kecil terdengar dari keduanya yang di barengi dengan mengalirnya saliva dari sudut bibir mereka. Dan tangan Akashi tak menggangur ia sibuk memperintir puting sang kekasih ungunya itu, tubuh Murasakibara menggeliat keenakan, tangannya meremas kencang besi borgol.

"Haah..." desah lega keduanya saat menyudahi ciuman panas tersebut, benang saliva yang memutus saat wajah mereka berdua semakin menjauh. Dan juga deru nafas yang menjadi embun.

"Aka-Chin... haah.. sssh... manis... aku mau lagi..." pinta Murasakibara dengan desahan desahan kecil terlontar dari mulutnya, Akashi menyeringai lalu malah mulai menlijati tonjolan kecil di dada sang seme dengan sangat liar, ia tak hanya menjilat benda itu ia juga menggigit dan menghisapnya hingga sebuah desahan lolos dari pertahanan sang seme.

"Ah... haah... hmmm.. Aka-Chin..."

"Panggil nama ku... Atsushi..." gumam pelan Akashi seraya mengambil benda kecil dari balik bantal.

"Hm... Sei-Chin... aahh!" desahan lolos dari bibir Murasakibara lagi saat benda itu memelintir nipplenya dengan kuat, benda kecil yang Akashi beli saat bersama dengan Aomine tadi, ya penjepit rambut, sekarang kita tahu untuk apa seorang Akashi Seijuurou membeli penjepit rambut kan. Akashi menjepit nipple Murasakibara dengan jepit rambut itu.

"Enak..? hmm..?" tanya kashi yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan oleh sang semecoret uke, lalu Akashi langsung menjilati nipple yang satunya lagi, selama dia berpacaran dengan Murasakibara dia tak pernah memberikan service semacam ini. Dengan sangat menikmatinya Akashi terus menjilati tonjolan itu lalu menjepitnya dengan penjepit rambut tadi.

"Bagaimana..? itu Sexs toys ku yang pertama... kita masuk ketahap selanjutnya ya sayang..." goda Akashi seraya mencium singkat bibir Murasakibara dan membuka penutup mata tadi, tampak sang kekasih sudah benar benar terbawa suasana, mata sayunya semakin sayu, nafas yang naik turun dan saliva yang tak henti hentinya mengalir.

"Ah... hmmm Sei-Chin... hm.."

"Ia sayang kau mau lagi...?" tak menunggu jawaban Akashi langsung merangkak menuju selangka Midorima lalu mengambil ponsel yang tak jauh darinya dan menekan salah satu tombol, ponsel itu bergetar lalu Akashi meletakan benda bergetar tersebut di depan lubang anus Murasakibara. Mata sang kekasih langsung membulat sempurna saat merasakan sensasi aneh dari liang sensitifnya itu.

"Ah... aah... Sei-Chin.. apa itu.. aah...enak..." racau sang lelaki ungu kakinya bergerak gelisah merasakan setiap getaran dari ponsel Akashi, merasa belum puas melihat sang kekasih, Akashi mulai menjilati kejantanan Murasakibara yang besarnya mengrikan itu. Namun nampaknya sang emperor eyes sangat menikmati hal yang ia lakukan sekarang, ya walaupun agak susak untuk mengulum benda besar itu dan kaki Murasakibara yang tak mau tenang memeganginya butuh tenaga ekstra.

"Ah.. aah... sshhmm... sshh.. Sei-Chin... aah..."

"Baik lah karna kau telah mendesah untuk ku, aku punya hadiah untuk mu..." ucap Akashi seraya turun dari ranjang dan mengambil cream di atas meja, lalu menuangkan cream tadi ke tangannya, dengan perlahan Akashi mengoleskan cream lengeket itu di kejantanannya yang sudah menegang, mata Akashi terpejam merasakan sensasi aneh saat cairan lengket itu menyapu kejantanannya.

"Eghh...hmmm... ini aku memberikan mu yang manis.. ayo..." ucap Akashi seraya merangkak dan memposisikan kejantananya tepat di depan wajah sang kekasih, lalu tampa aba-aba murasakaibara langsung menjilati benda itu seakan ia menjilati permen.

"Atsushi... aah... hhmmm..." desahan nikmat terdengar dari Akashi ia melengkungkan tubunya saat Murasakibara menghisap benda sensintive itu dengan kuat, padahal cream yang menempel sudah habis. Karna merasa ia hampir datang Akashi mencabut kejantanannya yang sedang di hisap oleh Murasakibara.

"Atsushi... kau mau menelan "adik" ku..?"

"Iee' Sei-Chin.. aku menyukainya... kau manis sekali..."

"Haah... baik lah... mau lagi..?" tanya Akashi Murasakibara mengangguk, namun bukanya melakukan hal yang tadi lagi Akashi malah merangkak dan mengelus kejantanan Murasakibara yang sudah menegang ingin di manja sejak tadi, perlahan tak lupa berdoa agar tidak tersedak, Akashi mulai mengulum kejantanan yang besar itu dengan mulutnya, dan itu ukses membuat seorang Murasakibara Atsushi menggeliat antara aneh dan enak.

"Sei-Chin, Sei-Chin... aaah... hhmmm... aah... lebih cepat...aah..ahhh" Murasakibara menaikturunkan pinggulnya membuat kejantanan itu bergerak di dalam mulut sang emperor eyes, sesungguhnya dia sudah mulai kewalahan dengan gerakan liar dari sang lelaki ungu yang sejak tadi benar benat liar, bahkan Akashi bisa merasakan kejantanan Murasakibara sudah mengenai langit langit tenggorokannya, entah apa yang terjadi benda itu bertambah besar saja.

"Sei-Chin aku... keluar aahhh!"

Cairan Murasakibara memenuhi mulut Akashi bahkan dia tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menelan semuanya, bahkan sebenarnya saat Murasakibara keluar tadi Akashi juga ikut keluar tampak beberapa sperma menetes dari ujung kejantanannya.

"Ahh..." Akashi melepaskan kulumannya dan dengan susah payah meneguk cairan yang banyaknya keterlaluan itu, memang biasanya kalau Murasakibara keluar di anal Akashi cairan itu sampai berlimpah keluar, dan ini ia mengeluarkannya di mulut kecil sang lelaki merah itu bagaimana tidak membuat tersedak.

"Hosh...Hosh...Hosh..." mereka berhenti sebentar untuk mengumpulkan tenaga yang sudah terpakai selama pemanasan tadi, nafas Akashi naik turun namun ia masih menjilati sisa sisa seprma di bibirnya _"Aku tak tahu kalau akan selelah ini..."_ ketusnya dalam hati seraya terus mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak banyaknya.

"Sei-Chin aah... kenapa berhenti...? aku ingin di masuki oleh Sei-Chin..." goda sang kekasih seraya membuka kakinya lebih lebar hingga terlihat jelas lah liang sempit dengan ponsel berwarna merah yang terus bergetar di depannya. Mata Akashi menyipit melihat hal tersebut, ia tersenyum (baca menyeringai ) lalu mulai mengocok kejantanannya sendiri agar benda itu lebih besar dan tegang.

"Ugghhh... gghmmm aah..." desah sang emperor eyes dengan tangan terus mengocok kejantanannya, lalu memposisikan benda itu tepat di anus Murasakibara tentusaja setelah benda bergetar tadi ia singkirkan. Perlahan kejantanan Akashi mulai masuk ke dalam lubang yang sempitnya itu mengerikan. (Murasakibara serba mengerikan)

"Sei-Chin! Aaahhhh! Sakittt!" teriak sang uke(?) dengan kaki terus memberontak, Akashi menahan kedua kaki panjang Murasakibara agar tak bergerak terlalu lues, karna itu bisa saja menendangnya. Masih memegangi kaki sang kekasih, Akashi terus memasukan kejantannya, semakin dalam , namun ini sungguh lama karna Akashi lupa mempersiapkan lubang sempit itu terlebih dahulu saking bernafsunya ingin memasuki sang seme. Rasa ngilu mejalar di kejantananya, Akashi memejamkan matanya menahan rasa ngilu yang selama ini belum pernah ia rasakan.

"Sei-Chin Sei-Chin..! sakit... sakit...sakit!" teriakan dari Murasakibara tak menyurutkan tekat sang lelaki merah itu untuk terus memasukan kejantananya lebih jauh, dan dengan sekali lagi hentakan kejantanan Akashi masuk sepenuhnya ke anus Murasakibara, perlu beberapa menit untuk hanya memasukan benda itu.

"Huh... lubang mu terlalu sempit sayang... "adik" ku nyeri sekali" gumam pelan akasih sambil menatap sang kekasih yang sedang lemas di ranjang, tampak air mata sudah membasahi pipinya, melihat itu Akashi belum bisa bergerak karna sepertinya Murasakibara belum siap, seorang Akashi Seijuurou juga punya rasa iba walau bagaimana pun ia bersikap kasar, ia tetap menyayangi sang kekasih, toh Murasakibara saat bermain selalu dengan lembut.

Lama mereka terdiam sepertinya Murasakibara sudah tak nyaman dengan kejantanan Akashi di lubangnya atau bisa dibilang Murasakibara ingin benda itu bergerak, merasakan kegelisahan sang semecoret uke, Akashi perlahan langsung mengeluarkan kejantananya lalu memasukanya lagi dengan cepat dan melakukan itu berkali kali menghujam lubang sempit itu, membuat erangan dan desahan lolos dari pertahan sang lelaki ungu, tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti gerakan maju mundur Akashi, tangannya meremas kuat besi borgol dan saliva yang tampa hentinya mengalir keluar dari mulutnya sepertinya Murasakibara sangat menikmatinya.

"Aaaaa...! aaah... aahh ohh yeahh.. hhmm aaahhh ! enak! Sei-Chin enak...!" racau Murasakibara, sedangkan Akashi hanya bisa mengerang pelan saat merasakan kejantananya di jepit oleh dinding lubang Murasakibara, rasanya agak nyeri namun sangat nikmat, tangannya tentu masih memegangi kaki Murasakibara walau sudah ia pegang kaki sang lelaki ungu itu masih bergerak dengan liar.

"At—sushi... aaah.. hhmm... "

"Sei-Chin... aah... lebih cepat lebih cepat... aah...sshh...hmm" pinta Murasakibara yang lansung di lakukan oleh Akashi, gerakan sang ukecoret seme semakin menggila dan ini sangat tak teratur terkadang ia bergerak lambat dan tiba tiba cepat, membuat fikiran Murasakibara kosong, ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun, yang ia lakukan hanya mendesah dan menerikan nama sang pasangan walau itu akan membuatnya terlihat lemah sebagai seme dia sepertinya tak memperdulikan hal kecil semacam itu.

Desahan dan erangan terus terdengar di kamar yang terbilang kecil, keringat bercampur saliva menetes membasahi sprei putih yang menjadi alas atau saksi bisu sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercinta dengan sangat liar di atas ranjang, sang uke yang berbadan besar itu sibuk menggeliat dan mendesah sedangkan lelaki berbadan kecil (Baca: seme) sibuk menggerakan kejantanannya in out di dalam lubang sang uke, sampai ia merasakan dinding liang tersebut menyempit.

"Sei-Chin.. aku... mau keluar..."

"Ahh.. sedikit lagi..." lirih Akashi hampir tak terdengar seraya terus menyodok liang Murasakibara yang semakin sempit. Merasa belum puas Akashi menggengam kejantanan yang sedari tadi terbaikan lalu mulai mengocok benda itu dengan cepat

"Sei-Chinnn! Aku keluaaarr aaahhhh!"

"AAH! Atsushi..!"

Dan dengan hentakan keras keduanya mengelluarkan hasrat masing masing, Murasakibara menyemburkan spermanya dan mengenai wajah serta leher Akashi sedangkan sang kekasih mengeluarkan hasratnya di dalam liang Murasakibara, beberapa cairan mengalir keluar, perlahan Akashi mencabut kejantananya dan ambruk di atas tubuh besar Murasakibara sembari mengatur nafas, saliva mengalir dari sudut bibirnya mengenai dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Sei-Chin.. haah... enak sekali..." gumam Murasakibara dengan nada yang agak bergetar, Akashi mendongkakan kepalanya lalu mencium lembut bibir sang kekasih, ciuman manis tampa cream dan penuh cinta. Lalu Akashi membuka borgol di tangan Murasakibara, tampak jejak merah saat borgol itu terlepas, dengan sayang Akashi mencium pergelangan tangan sang kekasih tak lupa ia melepaskan dua jepitan rambut di dada Murasakibara.

"Gomen.. aku terlalu kasar..."

"Tak apa... Sei-Chin asal kita sama-sama senang itu tak masalah..."

"Ya... aku mencintai mu Atsushi..."

"Aku juga mencintai mu.. Sei-chin.. oh ya aku bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Sei-Chin ingin aku menjadi uke..?" tanya Murasakibara dengan wajah polosnya, Akashi mendelik lalu melirik sebuah benda yang menyala di sudut ruangan. Ya itu kamera, kalian kira sang emperor eyes lupa tentang taruhan, tidak akan! Dia bukan lah tipe orang yang melupakan hal semacam itu, hanya karna keenakan bercinta, sudah sejak tadi malah kamera itu merekam seluruh adegan panas mereka.

"Karna... ya karna aku mencintai mu...aku ingin membuat Atsushi puas..."

"Aku senang sekali Sei-Chin... kapan kapan kita lakukan lagi..."

"Ya.. terserah mu... sayang..."

-LET'S CHANGE ENDING-

* * *

Ya sepertinya hari yang melelah kan, bagi Akashi, dan minggu yang melelahkan untuk para uke di sana, dan sepertinya acara ganti menggantinya sudah habis, dan tinggal pengumuman pemenang dan kejahilan yang akan di lakukan Akashi nantinya, kita tunggu saja after story let's change...

"Dan aku pasti menang karna ini! Tunggu lah Ryouta.. kau yang akan menjadi budak ku hahahhaa...! hei apa yang kalian lihat sudah bubar! Ceritanya sudah eenndd! Sudah habis LET'S CHANGE HABIS! TUNGGU SAJA SEQUELNYA! BUBARR Jangan lupa review hargai miya dan aku yang sudah susah payah meramaikan ff aneh ini!~! ...! ATAU GUNTING INI MELAYANG..? "

**A/n :Eee... maaf readers, akashi galak banget hehe.. haah akhirnya ni ff selesai juga kenapa nggantung sorry ya karna memang sampai sini ya sudah miya pamit #DUAK!# maaff! T_T jangan lemparin miya sama bakiak dan semacamnya tenang aja ... ffnya belum habis kok masih ada satu chapter lagi namun dengan judul yang berbeda hehe.. jadi ARIGATOGOZAIMASU! YANG SUDAH MAU BACA AND REVIEW FIC INI! SEKALI LAGI ARIGATOU! MIYA SAYANG KALIAN #tebar bunga# dan sampai jumpa di sequel lets change...! SAYONARA DAN SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDULFITRI MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN *bow***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review**


End file.
